Somewhere in Time
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Há treze anos, Amanda Rice já estava cansada. Esperou mais dois anos para tudo decididamente piorar... Paixões extremas requerem medidas extremas. Ou às vezes o tédio extremo leva ao quase suicídio... AU, Pre-Hogwarts, Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

_Oiiiiiii! Alguém que está aqui conhece a Amanda? :o) Então vão conhecê-la e AMÁ-LA, senão, vaza daqui! XD Foi mal, sou MUITO overprotective com minhas personagens ú.ù_

_E sim, essa fic é dedicada especialmente às Queridas Leitoras que tiveram a paciência de ler (aguentar) as primeiras sandices experimentais AmandaxSnape (publicadas aqui ;P) e que deixaram reviews. Talvez a fic fique horrível, mas ah, veio do coração ;_; _

**_E Viola Black, ESPECIAL pra você ;) De verdade! :o) Tava mesmo pensando isso desde antes, mas te expliquei porque nem deu pra escrever essa introdução lacrimosa aqui, mas better late than never!^^;_**

* * *

Capítulo 01 –

Amanda, por mais que tentasse, só piorava a poção e a situação. Três longos anos... _Três longos anos_, e ele a odiava. A _desprezava_.

Snape passeava calmamente, criticando a todos (como sempre), mas nunca, _nunca_ o fazia tão mortalmente, e de forma tão extrema e pungente como com ela, Amanda...

Logo ela que, novamente, ficara acordada a madrugada inteira estudando, inclusive para a aula de hoje. Tudo para sua poção parecer um monte de lama nojenta e viscosa, e com certeza esse não podia ser o resultado esperado.

- Se alguém conseguir, a poção deverá apresentar uma leve coloração vermelha... – sussurrava Snape, naquela voz que a fazia quase parar de respirar, e respirar rápido demais, ao mesmo tempo.

"Vermelha..." averiguava Amanda, esperançosa... "_Nem de longe!", _Oh, o desespero...

- _Srta. Rice..._ – sempre naquele tom irônico, depreciativo, começou Snape – Srta. Rice, mas _o quê_ seria isso?

Ela queria chorar... Sabia que não era uma pergunta séria. Mas resistiu. Era forte.

- Bem, na verdade, nem eu mesma sei... Esperava que o senhor me dissesse se algo do que eu tentei fazer aqui pode ser aproveitado...

Estaria ela errada, ou a sombra de um sorriso passara pelos lábios de Snape? Ele parecia até... _satisfeito_ com a resposta. Hum, não. Era só desejo e desespero da parte dela, só isso.

- Essa é a questão, Srta. Rice. Anos ensinando e estudando essa disciplina e eu jamais conseguiria identificar a heresia que cometeu aí. E se nem você consegue me explicar, então, creio que, após _três longos anos_ de nada exceto falhas da sua parte, ou eu me aposento, ou você começa realmente a levar _algo_ a sério.

_Nossa. Duplamente, triplamente, NOSSA._

Amanda nunca o deixaria perceber, nem naquele momento, nem jamais, o _quanto_ aquelas palavras a haviam ferido. Sentiu alguma coisa dentro dela morrer e isso era "algo a se levar a sério", certamente? Simplesmente olhou bem nos olhos dele e concordou, com os olhos o mais secos possíveis e foi se retirando, sem se importar com as risadas absurdas dos Sonserinos (liderados por Draco Malfoy) ecoando em sua cabeça.

- Aonde vai? – Snape finalmente pareceu ter uma reação. Pareceu perturbado ao olhar nos olhos de Amanda, ou seria porque ela estava simplesmente abandonando suas aulas, abandonando Hogwarts, _tudo_?

- Embora, oras. Onde mais? Vejo que não há porquê continuar essa farsa ridícula. Foi bom conhecer _alguns_ de vocês. Adeus, pessoal.

Sem mais, Amanda saiu da sala. Simplesmente saiu, para o _desespero _de Snape!

_Dumbledore ia matá-lo! _

E isso era pouco, o pior é que ele próprio chegou a essa conclusão estranha, enquanto todos os alunos o encaravam, perplexos. Até mesmo Malfoy e os Sonserinos.

- Terminem o que têm de fazer, preciso resolver este assunto. – Snape saiu, aparentemente, irado.

Mas na verdade, ele estava era bastante preocupado e decepcionado.

E para piorar, Amanda não estava em lugar algum. Absolutamente lugar nenhum. Aos diabos com aquela garota maluca! E também, _por quê_ ele devia se importar? Ele não podia mesmo perder aquele emprego. E mesmo que pudesse...

Mesmo que pudesse, a questão não era essa. A vozinha que ele não conseguia calar gritava em sua cabeça que ela estava tão magoada e passara tantas noites, inclusive a anterior, estudando até tarde, só para impressioná-lo. Para provar algo a alguém que não valia a pena, na concepção do próprio Mestre de Poções... E ele fora horrivelmente e desnecessariamente... _cruel. _

Se Amanda fosse embora e largasse tudo, seria por culpa dele e mais uma vez, ele arruinaria a vida de outra pessoa que o amou por algum motivo doentio. Enfim.

E sim, tudo isso ele viu durante pouco tempo, nos olhos azuis de Amanda Rice, que não queriam mesmo esconder nada. Não mais.

Uma coisa, ao que parecia, que Snape sempre tivera, era sorte. Filch, o infernal zelador, conduzia uma irritada Amanda em direção a Classe de Poções.

- Argus. – disse Snape, sem trair suas emoções, mas estava desesperadamente aliviado por vê-la – O que essa encrenqueira está aprontando?

- Professor Snape, essa menina diz que _exige_ falar com o Diretor! Vê se pode! Esses alunos estão cada vez mais abusados! Eu a trouxe de volta, para que ela resolva seja lá o que for com o professor!

- Largue-me, seu velho infeliz! E agradeça por eu não tê-lo transformado numa barata, aí o senhor veria _o quanto_ sua gatinha o adora!

Filch ficou tão surpreso e indignado que parecia pronto a atacar Amanda. Ele provavelmente teria mesmo batido nela, se Snape não fosse mais rápido a tirá-la do alcance do outro.

- Vamos embora, Srta. Rice. Vamos logo.

Ela queria dizer a Snape "_Não toque em mim!"_, mas a familiaridade com que ele a pegou pela mão foi tão... peculiar, no mínimo. Ela não sabia se estava gostando.

Snape a conduziu a um canto isolado do castelo, para esclarecer seja lá o que fosse com privacidade.

- O que é isso? – Amanda perguntou, confusa. – O que o senhor quer?

- O que foi aquilo, sua reação durante a lição? – Snape perguntou, com uma voz um tanto aveludada demais para o gosto de Amanda. Ainda assim, ele mantinha uma certa distância e as mãos para trás...

- A reação apropriada, creio eu. E agora, não lhe devo mais nada, certo? Ou veio aqui me pedir para não falar com o Diretor? Não perca seu tempo, Professor Snape, isso vai vazar.

Snape deu um risinho que o fez ficar ainda mais... gloriosamente _lindo._ Como Amanda queria se estapear e socar por adorá-lo cada vez mais.

- Srta. Rice... Não estou preocupado com isso, não nesse momento. Só quero... _entender..._

- Entender, Professor Snape? _Entender?_ Nossa, que coincidência! Eu também. Por favor, explique-me. Explique-me por que o senhor é um canalha.

- Está passando dos limites, Srta. Rice.

- Ótimo. Então, já que o senhor não tem uma resposta para isso, só me deixe em paz. Não vou reportá-lo. A decisão de sair foi minha, e só minha. Não tenho o menor talento. O senhor tem razão. Só não sei muito bem ouvir críticas, sou um pouco imatura. Mas obrigada por tudo, adeus.

Ele não saía da frente! Que desgraçado! Tão lindo, _tão..._

- Não faça isso, vamos, Srta. Rice... – ele a segurou, com gentileza – Se é alguém que precisa se justificar aqui, esse alguém sou eu.

Uau. Espere... Ele estava... _se desculpando?_ Amanda parou no meio da caminhada e voltou para onde estava. _Nada_ iria privá-la desse momento. _Nada._

- Bom. Então, agora que consegui sua atenção, bem... Antes que você pergunte, eu não a odeio. E não acho nada daquilo que falei. Estava só sendo um idiota, para não perder o costume. _Me desculpe._

E ele foi se voltando, ele _ia embora! Ele estava indo embora, se esvaindo!_

- ESPERA! – Amanda gritou como se Snape estivesse a quilômetros de distância, mas ao menos, ele parou.

- Espere, volte! Não se vá.

- Amanda... – Snape se aproximou, mais do que era prudente – Preciso ir. Os alunos estão esperando e a situação já está resolvida. Ademais, – e, tocando de leve naqueles cabelos dourados, tão macios... deixando-os escorrer entre seus dedos – Não é uma boa ideia eu permanecer aqui.

Ela conseguia sentir nele o desejo, na respiração e naqueles olhos tão pretos... Bastava só um empurrãozinho... bem, ela com certeza estava disposta a ajudar tudo a se encaixar!

- Não se culpe... Sim, você foi mesmo um pouco idiota... Mas eu também... Não importa, _Snape_... – e ela se aproximava mais e mais, tocava-lhe os cabelos, como sempre quis fazê-lo – _Snape..._

Mas quando tentou beijá-lo, era como se o próprio objeto de suas afeições fosse uma barreira. A barreira mais contraditória que já a barrara.

- Não, Amanda... _Não... _– ele articulou, num sussurro um tanto estrangulado. – Eu nunca me perdoaria. Mas por favor, não deixe que isso a impeça de voltar às aulas, certo? Prometo que daqui para a frente, tudo será diferente.

Ele parecia não _ousar_ tocá-la, como se esse simples ato fosse incendiar ambos. Snape se foi, saiu praticamente correndo, mas Amanda concluiu que, enfim...

Sim, _daqui para a frente, tudo seria diferente. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02 –

Ser sorrateira e um tanto falsa nunca fora um dom, nem a intenção de Amanda A. Rice. Mas ela sempre admirara Hermione Granger e sua habilidade de pular de uma aula para outra num passe de mágica, até descobrir, por curiosidade, _como_.

E depois disso, pensar na maneira de se apoderar desse poder para usar em seu benefício.

Os treze anos foram os piores de sua vida. Amanda mal conseguira interagir com Snape e francamente, ele agira como um completo imbecil o ano todo, principalmente por acobertar e defender Draco Malfoy, que quase matara um animal inocente...

Bem, ninguém mais precisava daquele Vira-Tempo mesmo... E Hermione não se lembraria do _Feitiço_ _Confundus _que Amanda usou para pegá-lo (assim ela esperava)... Pensou que recorreria à _Maldição_ _Imperius_ se fosse necessário, mas gostava da pobre CDF e não queria causar-lhe nenhum dano. De qualquer forma, funcionou. Nada que uma viagem à Sessão Proibida da Biblioteca não faça por você (como esses Magos vivem sem Google é o que Amanda nunca vai entender). A assinatura de Snape foi até fácil de obter, ele nem se dignou em olhar fundo em seus olhos, para evitar ver... _demais._ Era útil ser (relativamente) a Queridinha do Professor.

Agora que o Vira-Tempo finalmente estava em suas mãos, Amanda não sabia muito bem para onde ir, o que fazer, o que dizer...

Que pessoa mais _frívola_ ela se tornara. Brincar com algo tão sério e precioso como o Tempo por um...

_Não._Não era por um "homem". Era por um A_mor._ Era seu amor, e sim, ela sabia, agora, exatamente para onde ir. Quinze anos... Como seria a vida de seu amor aos quinze anos?

Mas a dela, ela sabia bem. E quem sabe nem restasse mais tanto tempo... Cada ano em Hogwarts era uma tragédia. E Amanda já esperara mais de _dois anos_... Não iria esperar mais dois para atingir uma suposta "maioridade" na consciência de Snape e finalmente alcançá-lo...

Se é que já não o alcançara, ou alcançaria, algum dia.

Quinze anos, ela e quinze anos, Ele.

Era divertido, fazer parte da Armada de Dumbledore, defender a escola de toda aquela precariedade iminente... E Umbridge restaurando o caos...

Será que _nada_ podia ser feito?

E como seria Snape aos quinze? Se os dois tivessem a mesma idade, teriam mais em comum...

Era triste observar o laguinho de Hogwarts tão sombrio, mesmo sendo uma linda tarde...

"_Até breve, meu Amor..."_

E Amanda girou o Vira-Tempo inúmeras vezes, ridiculamente, mas não podia perder a conta... Era um procedimento extremamente preciso...

* * *

Amanda andava por Hogwarts e era... tão exuberante! Era o mesmo lugar,mas ao mesmo tempo, não era. Parecia ser um dia de Exames. Todos os felizes bruxos brincando e correndo pela grama, e até a Lula Gigante estava esquecida... (Amanda, sinceramente, era a única que tinha medo de chegar perto do lago).

Fora uma estranha comoção... Um grupinho acumulado. Amanda nunca chegava perto desse tipo de evento, mas se tratava de Hogwarts e era _Hogwarts_do... _Passado_! _"Meu Deus..."_, ela finalmente percebeu. _"Meu Deus. Estou aqui. Estou realmente, realmente aqui."_

"_Quem quer me ver tirar a cueca do Snivellus?"_

Aquelas pernas finas, dolorosamente brancas... E que cueca mais... _cinza_...

Deus, era Snape... _Snape..._ Estavam _rindo_ dele, o estavam humilhando por algum motivo, ele estava de cabeça para baixo e se, Amanda não reagisse a tempo, algo muito, _muito_ ruim aconteceria...

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Sirius, que por acaso foi o primeiro que Amanda pensou em desarmar por nenhuma razão em particular, voou longe e caiu na grama a seus pés. Ela a pegou, e ameaçou:

- Coloquem-no de volta no chão bonitinho, e dispersem-se. Ou quebro esta varinha em pedacinhos.

Todos olharam para Amanda com um olhar de interrogação. Primeiro, _ninguém_ a conhecia. Muito menos o dono da varinha.

Segundo: Ela era... arrogantemente _bonita demais_, com aqueles cabelos loiros e ondulados, aquele rosto sardento e olhos azuis cheios de malícia.

E estava defendendo logo quem?

- Mas o que há com _Snivelly_ que as mais gatas sempre o querem? – perguntou James, tão surpreso quanto Sirius, que nem conseguiu falar nada. - Olhe, querida, estou armado também. Não quero ser cruel, mas...

- _Expelliarmus!_– gritou Amanda e se apossou da varinha de James também. Se ninguém a conhecia, agora todos pareciam amá-la, pois riam como se não houvesse amanhã. – _Idiota._Agora são duas varinhas. Façam o que mandei logo, ou quebro esses pedaços de pau de uma vez! Estou sem paciência! 1, 2...

Sirius, irado, deixou Snape ir ao chão de qualquer jeito. Amanda não parecia contente.

- _Tarantallegra!_

Sirius dançava como um pateta, enquanto os alunos se juntavam em massa para rir da absurda mudança dos fatos.

- Moony! Wormtail! – gritou James – Essa mulher é um demônio, ajudem-nos aqui!

Lupin parecia estar francamente se divertindo, ao passo que Wormtail parecia mais que confuso.

- _Não ouse_, James Potter. Oh, sim, eu _sei_ quem você é. _"Pois é igualzinho a Harry, pelo menos a cara!"–_ Ela não pôde deixar de observar e pensar sobre a semelhança e, atirando a varinha de Sirius o mais longe possível, disse: - Se ajudar seu amigo a recuperá-la, você será o próximo.

Sirius estava humilhado, se mexendo pior que uma aranha descoordenada, querendo correr atrás de sua varinha, mas sem saber se algum dia chegaria a ela. Enquanto isso, Amanda apontava a sua e a própria varinha de James para seu melhor amigo.

Snape sequer respirava. Parecia um tipo de sonho surreal. E talvez fosse, mesmo. Mas ele não sairia dali por nada nesse mundo.

- OK, garota, você venceu. – James finalmente se rendeu, colocando as mãos para cima. – Devolva a minha varinha, faça meu amigo voltar ao normal e estamos quites.

- Você não está em posição de barganhar, James Potter. Acho que ainda não entendeu. Agora, _eu_ digo o que vai ser feito aqui.

- Essa desgraçada só pode ter saído do inferno pra me destruir! – uivava Sirius, exasperado e ainda naquela dança louca.

- Garota, nós já entendemos. Se você é alguma versão demoníaca de "Anjo da Guarda" do _Snivelly_, então, nós o deixaremos em paz.

Amanda sorriu. Parecia satisfeita.

_Ou não._

- Mas... quem é "_Snivelly"?_

Amanda finalmente olhou para o objeto de toda essa confusão. Bem na verdade, ela estava perdida, se divertindo...

Snape a encarava confuso e... cheio de _admiração_. Um olhar tão puro, ela nunca vira tal olhar nele antes... Mas já estava de pé, com diginidade, varinha em punho.

- Meu nome _não_ é _"Snivellus"_, Potter. Você precisa lavar sua boca. _Scourgify!_

James começou a arrotar bolhas de sabão róseas e a espumar como um cão raivoso. Ele caiu, sufocando, expelindo as bolhas...

Amanda jogou ao lado de James a varinha dele. E se foi para explorar essa nova Hogwarts, finalmente satisfeita, esperando... Mas não sem deixar aquela comoção ainda mais polêmica.

* * *

Ela correu para um canto em que havia uma sombra, perto do campo de Quadribol... "_Nossa, como quase nada mudou..."_ e desabou. Pensou que fosse vomitar. Que loucura fizera! Isso poderia ter acabado _muito_mal! Ela não enfrentava nem um inseto, e de repente, agiu como louca, assim...

_- Quem é você?_

Amanda, escondida sob as arquibancadas, se voltou e lá estava ele, olhando-a desconfiado. Também, pudera...

Severus Snape, em seus quinze, dezesseis anos. Tão desengonçado, branco, magricela... O nariz continuava igual... Os cabelos eram bem mais longos... Ainda era ele, sim!

- Em que ano estamos, mesmo? – ela perguntou.

Ele a olhou, como se ela estivesse louca.

-_ Você é louca?_

- Não importa! – Amanda ria, correndo em sua direção, e só Deus sabe porquê ele não saiu correndo também (mas para longe), provavelmente foi pavor – Não importa! Como é bom te ver! Como é bom, Professor Snape!

E sem mais, ela o abraçou e por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia se desvencilhar. Snape queria gritar por socorro, mas estava em _pânico_! Não conseguia lembrar de nada perigoso que havia estudado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que pudesse ser essa mulher... Esse _ser_?

Espera aí... Ela o chamara de... "_Professor Snape"_?

Mas ele não conseguia perguntar nada, ela nem dava oportunidade. Cobria os lábios de Snape com os seus, famintos, invadia sua boca com sua língua e tocava nele, passava a mão por ele... _onde queria_! O que ele devia fazer?! Snape não sabia o que fazer, e na verdade, _nem queria fazer nada que não fosse o que essa doida quisesse._ Que homem seria ele, se tivesse medo de uma mulher? _Dane-se!_ Seu corpo respondia, estranhamente, parecia finalmente _sentir..._ Dane-se, ele _queria aquilo, queria tudo_!

- Oh, Snape, como você é tarado! – sussurrava Amanda com seus lábios colados aos dele, enquanto ele lhe rasgava a camisa do uniforme, e ela nem pensava em como arrumaria roupas novas, mas enfim...

Ele parecia até mais desesperado que ela, se é que isso era possível, e pelo jeito não sabia muito bem lidar com mulheres... Amanda sentiu como se estivesse sendo invadida por uma carreta. Se Snape ficou preocupado com o grito desesperado que ela deu, não pareceu, não percebeu, ou não se importou.

Mas ela _queria_ isso. Esperara por _tanto_ tempo, e não iria estragar tudo agora! Por pior... Não, não pior, por mais _doloroso_ que estivesse sendo, mas ela sabia que tudo na Vida que valia a pena, exigia sacrifícios.

Valeu cada segundo de dor só por sentir ele jorrando dentro dela... Amanda se sentiu tão... _completa..._ Podia morrer naquele momento, mas queria viver mais para experienciar mais daquilo... Por mais ambivalente que fosse toda aquela beleza.

- _Uau..._ – ele disse, ofegante, numa voz rouca, quando tudo mal havia terminado – Eu ainda não sei quem você é... Nem sei seu nome...

- Amanda Rice – ela o agarrou pelos cabelos, olhando _bem dentro dos olhos dele_– para que você _jamais_ se esqueça.

E o beijou, novamente.

* * *

Amanda e Snape já haviam causado tanto escândalo que nem se importavam em correr pelo castelo se agarrando às risadinhas. Até pouco tempo, Amanda desprezava garotas que faziam isso.

No meio de um dos beijos, Snape parecia ter sido petrificado. Amanda se apavorou e lembrou dos "inimigos naturais" dele (e agora, também seus).

Mas parecia ainda _pior_.

Uma garota, cabelos longos, grossos e ruivos, olhava para os dois com _fogo_ no olhar. Olhos extremamente verdes, esmeraldas perfeitas e redondas, e para piorar...

Ela olhava _diretamente_ para Amanda. Cheia de _Ódio_.

- L-Lily! Lily, eu... – gaguejando, Snape soltou Amanda, praticamente empurrando, quase derrubando-a no chão.

Oh, não. _Não, não, não._ Amanda entendeu. Ela era inteligente. Não era boa em Poções, mas era inteligente, até demais para seu próprio bem...

Era _inacreditável_ que ela tivesse deixado um detalhe importante desses passar. _"Todo esse trabalho para nada!"_, pensou Amanda, querendo arrancar os cabelos, dela e da desgraçada ali à sua frente.

Sim, ela desistira bem antes de começar, pois pelo jeito como Snape olhava para a outra, sabia bem o que era uma causa perdida.

E sim, sabia bem quem era "A Outra".

Amanda Rice não lutava por homens... E também _não chorava por homens..._ E agora que devia fazer os dois, não podia fazer nenhum! Parecia até que o Destino a estava castigando por ajudar alguém! O QUE MAIS FALTA ACONTECER!

- _Oi._

Agitada, em turbulência, a _última_ pessoa que Amanda queria ver era logo _aquela_... E de repente, ele não parecia mais tão engraçado sem seus passos mal coreografados...

Sirius Black encarava Amanda com um sorriso arrogante no rosto e sabe lá o que mais ele estaria pensando. E mesmo sorrindo, não parecia muito feliz...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03 –

- _Oi_.

Era choque se manifestando na face da garota, mas Sirius pensou que fosse desdém e nesse caso, para Amanda, estava ótimo, então.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, tentando soar altiva, e até conseguindo.

- O que eu quero. Hum... O que eu, quero... – e ele começou a, incomodamente, rodeá-la.

- É. O que você quer! Fale logo ou me deixe em paz! – ela se voltou para encará-lo, dando um basta naquela palhaçada. Mas ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a se aproximar ainda mais e seus rostos chegaram tão perto que ela sentia sua respiração morna. _Não_ era confortável.

- Primeiro, senhorita, quero saber seu nome. Porque, aparentemente, _ninguém_ aqui sabe. _Ninguém_ aqui ouviu falar de você. E seu estranho interesse logo no... _Snivellus_ é no mínimo... curioso.

- Não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma, seu babaca. – ela se desvencilhou, dando-lhe, desnecessariamente, uma bofetada. Sirius ficou ainda mais irritado.

- Eu estou avisando, senhorita. Não tenho tempo para cavalheirismos como meu amigo James, que aliás, não sei como você também sabia quem era. Oh! Mas talvez o _Diretor_ possa esclarecer toda essa bagunça! O que acha?

Amanda tentou não deixar transparecer, mas dessa vez, foi claramente impossível. Dumbledore não podia, nem devia, jamais saber que ela estava lá. Aliás, nem ela sabia direito das consequências desse ato...

E pelo sorriso de triunfo, Sirius percebeu o mesmo... Se ninguém sabia, talvez ninguém devesse saber...

- E você, quem é? – perguntou Amanda, sem perder a pose.

- "Você não está em posição de barganhar, _fulan_a _de tal._ Acho que ainda não entendeu. Agora, _eu_ digo o que vai ser feito aqui".

- Já ouviu falar que _"a imitação é a mais sincera forma de lisonja"_? – perguntou Amanda, um pouco mais confiante, mesmo perdendo cada vez mais terreno.

Só que, Sirius riu. E disse:

- Pois bem, seja lá quem você for. Vou me apresentar primeiro e aí você me diz seu nome. Não que tenha escolha, pois se não o fizer, eu _vou_ falar com o Diretor e _agora_. Sou Sirius Black, a seu dispor. – e fez uma reverência cômica, quase encostando o nariz no chão.

Amanda pensou que fosse desmaiar. E foi o que quase aconteceu mesmo, pois, quando voltou a si, deparou-se com um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos claros, sobrancelhas perfeitas, rosto perfeitamente simétrico, olhando para ela e ainda por cima, segurando-a...

Ela praticamente se jogou no chão com o susto, e sentindo-se mais que ousada.

- O que foi isso? O que houve?!

- _Amanda..._ – ela disse numa voz fraca – Sou Amanda Rice! Meu Deus... – ela sentiu que, ao tentar se levantar, ia cair de novo.

- Espere, não se levante... – ele a segurou, apoiando-a nos braços – Venha, vou levá-la à Enfermaria...

- NÃO! NÃO! – ela gritou, pondo-se de pé sozinha – Não, Black, você tinha razão quando concluiu que _ninguém _sabe ou pode saber que estou aqui. Não devo permanecer em Hogwarts.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Preciso lhe contar _tantas_ coisas... Mas não.. _. não posso!_ Sinto tanto, mas _não posso!_ – ela disse, subitamente chorando e agarrando Sirius, como se o conhecesse e o amasse...

_Garota louca, bipolar!_ Ele estava assustadíssimo, mas quem era ele pra negar um abraço de uma gata daquelas... Não que as garotas já não se jogassem a seus pés... Aquilo parecia realmente sério!

- Ei, ei, calma! Calma, que isso... – ele se libertou do abraço com o máximo de gentileza que pôde, para tentar acalmá-la – Olha, não estou entendendo mais nada do que está acontecendo aqui, mas ao que parece, você _deve_ ver o Diretor. Ele saberá o que fazer, _sempre_ sabe! Fique calma, vai ficar tudo bem!

- _Solta ela!_ – berrou uma voz, que, pela primeira vez, Amanda não estava nem um pouco feliz em ouvir.

- _Snape!_ – disse Amanda, olhando para ele, ainda segurando as mãos de Sirius. Snape parecia bravo, mas talvez estivesse bravo como um "Macho Dominante".

- Não é o que está pensando, _Snivelly_. Vai cheirar o traseiro da Evans, vai. Ou ela te chutou de vez? – disse Sirius, voltando a ser arrogante e irreconhecível.

- _Maldito!_ – Snape empunhou a varinha, mas Amanda se meteu na frente, e disse:

- Esperem! Não vão duelar na minha frente, ainda mais se _você_ for começar essa briguinha! Não quero ter nada a ver com isso!

Snape, por mais que estivesse confuso, ficou ferido.

- É claro que você tem _tudo_ a ver com isso! Mas é assim mesmo, né? Garotas como você podem ficar por aí, pulando de galho em galho...

O tapa que Amanda deu na cara de Snape foi _tão_ estrondoso que doeu até no âmago de Sirius. Os olhos do Mestre de Poções do Futuro chegaram a lacrimejar.

- Eu _não_ "pulo de galho em galho" e se as garotas fazem isso com você, é por _culpa sua!_ Devia saber o quanto você era _odioso_ desde o começo, Severus Snape! Precisei descobrir isso da pior maneira! _Maldito!_

Amanda saiu correndo, aos prantos. Sirius e Snape estavam incrédulos.

- _Snivelly..._ - Disse Sirius, tocando o ombro do outro como se fossem companheiros ou algo assim – Tem meu respeito.

Pior que o infeliz parecia falar sério.

- O que está esperando, idiota?! _Vá atrás dela!_

Snape jamais pensou que fosse seguir uma ordem de Sirius Black, mas mal o outro terminou de falar, e ele correu noite adentro atrás de Amanda Rice, seja lá quem ela fosse.

* * *

- _Amanda... Foi mal..._

- Me deixa em paz! _Idiota!_

A mesma cena se repetindo, só que, dessa vez, em frente ao lago da Lula Gigante... Só faltava ela proferir as mesmíssimas palavras de Lily Evans...

Quanta falta de tato! Por que de repente agora estava chovendo mulheres?! Ele até riria, se a situação não fosse tão penosa. Pensou numa tática covarde e, chegando sorrateiramente, abraçou Amanda por trás, envolvendo-lhe completamente.

Pareceu ter dado certo, porque, por mais que ela lutasse, ainda assim, segurava-lhe as mãos...

- Desculpe, Amanda Rice... Não sei nem quem é ou o que é você. O que quer de mim?

Ele estava sendo sincero, pois Amanda podia sentir seu coração bater contra suas costas... Devia estar sendo difícil pra ele... Ou não? Quando foi que Snape se tornou tão... _frio_?

- Não importa, Snape... – ela disse, se voltando – Nem sei mais nada sobre o Futuro... Mas acho que... Acho que _tudo_ pode ser diferente, no final!

- Mas isso não faz nenhum sentido! – ele riu. – Estou sonhando? Você é um Anjo mesmo?

- Não. _Eu_ devo estar sonhando. – e o beijou. – Não importa. Só confie em mim, como eu _sempre_ confiei em você. Não faça perguntas, não mais.

- Mas, Amanda...

- Você sabe, não sabe? Pelo seu olhar, você sabe, sim. Você _não _deve saber...

Passos na escuridão interromperam aquele momento sublime à luz da lua. E uma risada sardônica, fria, seguida de uma voz familiar, chamou a atenção dos dois:

- Ora, Severus... Você arrumou uma namoradinha? Esqueceu-se da reunião de hoje à noite, ou, mais precisamente, daqui a quinze minutos?

Snape parecia tenso, mas não desgrudou de Amanda, dessa vez.

- _Não, Lucius. Não esqueci._

- Que bom. – Lucius Malfoy perscrutava Amanda com aqueles olhos glaciais e cinzentos, iguaizinhos aos do filho... "_Haha, mal sabia ele sobre Draco._.." Cabelos bem longos e tão loiros que chegavam a ser prateados. _"O pessoal dessa época gostava bastante de cabelos longos..."_ Observou Amanda.

- Ela é... _interessante_, Severus. Estranhamente. Melhor que aquela Sangue-Ruim que o segue, como uma cadelinha. Nos vemos depois.

E Lucius se foi, sem nem deixar Snape responder ao insulto. Mas Amanda _adorou._ Apesar de também ser uma "Sangue-Ruim".

- Filho-da-mãe... – sussurrou Snape. – Às vezes, ele me dá nos nervos...

- Ficou bravo assim porque ele insultou a sua namorada! – Amanda o empurrou, irracionalmente demonstrando ciúmes.

Snape percebeu, é claro, e lisonjeado, respondeu, com um sorrisinho:

- Ela _não_ é minha namorada.

- _Ótimo_. Professor, o senhor _precisa_ me deixar participar desse... _Encontro_! É _imperativo_ que eu saiba exatamente o que Lucius Malfoy—

- _Professor?! Lucius Malfoy?! _Sabe, estou começando a me sentir cada vez mais desconfortável na sua presença, Amanda Rice. É melhor me dizer o que está havendo, afinal, você há de convir que não tem porquê eu confiar em você!

_Sim. Era mesmo Snape!_ Eram terríveis as circunstâncias em que ela percebera o quanto eles se pareciam, mas era ele mesmo, afinal.

- Snape, olhe _bem_ pra mim. Sei que você é capaz de entender que... Bem, eu não posso dizer! Não posso, Snape!

- Não pode por quê? E por quê, também, eu deveria confiar em você? Você é completamente... maluca e apareceu _do nada!_

- Snape – ela se agarrou em seus braços, fitando-o – Preste atenção. _Eu amo você._ É só o que deve saber. Fiz uma loucura, e foi por _você_. Não sei mais quanto tempo tenho nesse mundo, então, só faça o que lhe pedir, pois isso é importante. Por mim, sim? Sei que não significo nada pra você, mas quero fazer alguma diferença. É uma chance única. Quem sabe um dia, você entenda.

Era estarrecedor, mas Snape... acreditava nela. E faria o que ela estava pedindo. Falhara com sua melhor amiga e não falharia com uma garota maluca que... _o amava_?

Será que ele estava alucinando ou foi isso mesmo que ela dissera?

O importante é que ele já devia estar atrasado para o encontro na Sala do Precisa. Bem, Amanda que se preparasse, já que, aparentemente, não tinha nada a perder...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04 –

Amanda já havia entrado na Sala do Precisa várias vezes para os encontros da AD. Mas agora, ela não estava nem um pouco ansiosa como naquelas ocasiões.

Trouxera pelo menos um casaco, então podia se cobrir, já que sua camisa não adiantava tanto... Mas, a julgar pela temperatura lá fora, devia ser maio ou junho, a mesma época em que ela saíra da _outra_ Hogwarts.

Que loucura! Será que ela calculara direito? Será que realmente havia pensado em alguma coisa? E _como_ conseguira se safar com algo como um _Vira-Tempo _ (protegido pelo Ministério e suas inúmeras Leis) durante _dois anos_?! Amanda Rice sentiu-se insignificante em vez de sortuda, pois se ninguém nem desconfiou dela e Granger nem se lembrou dela a ponto de reportá-la a McGonagall... Triste, mas pelo menos, funcionou a seu favor.

Ou não. Agora ela estava de frente para rostos impiedosos. Não sabia o nome de ninguém. Nem queria saber... Mas todos a fitaram como se pensassem sobre ela exatamente o contrário.

- _Severus._ – Saldou-o ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy. Chegou bem a tempo. E veja só. Trouxe sua... _namoradinha._

O sorrisinho de escárnio e o tom pejorativo de Malfoy não passaram despercebidos a Amanda, mas ela resolveu não falar nada. E pelo jeito, Snape também.

- Deixe-me apresentar o nosso... _grupo,_ senhorita...?

- Amanda Rice. – ela respondeu, meio que sendo pega de surpresa.

- Sim. – e, Lucius Malfoy gesticulou em direção à Sala um tanto escurecida, a uma mesa em que várias pessoas estavam sentadas em volta, reunidas. _"Assustador..."_. Parecia uma espécie de _"Távola Redonda do Inferno" _– Estes são: Mulciber, Avery, os irmãos Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Regulus e Bellatrix Black e _Pedro Pettigrew_.

Amanda tentou disfarçar (sem sucesso) o choque por ver ninguém menos que _Wormtail_ naquele meio. Estava fazendo o que ali? Colhendo informações é que não era! Felizmente, Lucius pareceu nem perceber.

_Todos_ aqueles nomes ela já conhecia. _Todos, e mais alguns. _Ela sabia que "grupo" era aquele... Nem precisava perguntar. _"Oh, Snape... Como pôde..."_

- Parece nervosa, milady. Aviso que agora já não há retorno. – A voz de Lucius Malfoy era fria, impassível, bem como seu olhar duro. Amanda não se deixaria abalar. Agora era tarde...

- _Claro que não. _– ela respondeu, dando um passo a frente. – Vamos ver do que se trata. Isso tudo parece muito interessante.

- Querida – disse Lucius, puxando-lhe uma cadeira e por sua vez, sentando-se à cabeceira da mesa, como se fosse o Líder – Você não imagina _o quanto._

Snape ficou bem longe de Amanda, que ficou ao lado de uma garota tão esquisita... Mas tão linda, cabelos cacheados e negros, extremamente longos e uma pele perfeita, de alabastro. Dava vontade de ficar olhando pra ela, e de repente a garota se voltou, fitando Amanda com profundo desprezo. Amanda, mesmo com dificuldade para parar de olhá-la, se virou. Que triste. Essa devia ser Bellatrix Lestrange, e por tudo o que Amanda já estudara sobre ela, essa mulher era pior que o demônio. Lucius a apresentara como "Bellatrix _Black"._ Hum, era algo a se pensar...

- Caros companheiros... A Reunião de hoje pode não parecer importante para vocês, mas Nosso Senhor das Trevas com certeza ficará satisfeito com as mudanças implementadas aqui.

Calafrios percorriam o corpo de Amanda. Como alguém podia proferir tais palavras com tal absurda solenidade...

- A começar pelo nome... Devemos mudar o nome do nosso... "Grupo", por assim dizer. Não nos levarão a sério quando _realmente_ mostrarmos ao mundo o que é certo. "Knights of Walpurgis" é algo chique demais para quem não entende as referências e não estamos aqui para ensinar nada a nossos _amigos_ Sangue-Ruins além do que eles conseguem entender. A mensagem deve sempre ser clara.

Um dos presentes levantou a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que se pronunciou:

- Concordo que deve ser o mais intimidante possível, Lucius... Mas você tem uma ideia melhor que a do Nosso Senhor das Trevas? Sabe se ele vai concordar?

- Mulciber, se ele me deixou como Líder, então com certeza deve confiar nas minhas decisões. Me comunico com ele periodicamente, quando necessário... Eu pensei num nome, gostaria de saber a opinião de vo—

- E por quê _você_ deveria escolher o nome? – interrompeu Bellatrix. – Logo você, ser "_o Líder"!_ Olha de quem dependemos! Exijo que façamos uma nova votação, para escolhermos um líder decente!

A sala inteira se manifestou um tanto alto demais, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Amanda não tinha realmente uma opinião, na verdade, achava que qualquer um lá era péssimo, então, tanto faz.

- CALEM-SE! _Silencio!_ – Lucius usou a varinha para fazer o feitiço e todos se calarem a fim de ouvi-lo. – Escutem, imbecis. Não há votação e nunca haverá. Aproveitem esse mínimo de democracia que terão agora e deem-me a opinião sobre o nome: _"Comensais da Morte"_.

Se Lucius houvesse pronunciado essa ideia horrenda antes, todos teriam se calado com certeza. O nome pegou, pois Amanda _se lembrava_ dele.

* * *

Todos, ao final da reunião, estavam se dispersando e indo embora para suas Salas Comunais. Coincidentemente (ou não) eram _todos_ Sonserinos.

- Amanda Rice, não é? – veio Lucius, em sua direção, entrevistá-la. Os dois pararam no meio de um corredor.– Você assistiu a uma reunião _muito_ importante, se é que me entende, _Amanda_. A que Casa pertence?

- Grifinória. – ela respondeu, sem titubear. Não gostou nada do tom ameaçador daquele idiota.

- Hm. Você é Puro-Sangue ou... Cria?

- _Cria?_ Hã?

Snape chegou em seu socorro, quase tropeçando.

- Amanda é filha de uma bruxa que teve uns... _probleminhas_ com um... Sangue-Ruim, se é que você me entende, Lucius...

Os olhos azuis de Amanda estavam arregalados, quase saltando para fora.

- Probleminhas? – Lucius, aparentemente, não estava entendendo.

- Sim, Lucius, probleminhas... – Snape o levava para longe do alcance da garota. – A mãe dela foi... bem, é uma história horrível. Eu não estaria lhe contando isso se não fosse imperativo que você a aceitasse no meio dos... _Comensais_.

- Então... Essa garota está aqui por vingança? Bem, é razoável. Ela tem motivos.

- Que bom. Obrigado, Lucius.

Snape já estava correndo em direção a Amanda, quando Lucius o agarrou pelo braço:

- Aonde vai?

- Como assim? A reunião já acabou! Vou embora! Me solta!

- Severus, Severus... Não íamos nos encontrar todos os dias _na mesma hora e no mesmo local?_ – Lucius sussurrou em seu ouvido, íntimo demais.

- Está louco! – Snape se desvencilhou, um pouco rude demais. – Foi só _uma _vez e um momento de loucura! Não se iluda, Lucius. Você está noivo.

- _Noivo!_ – Lucius disse, entre dentes, como se a palavra contivesse veneno. – Eu a _odeio_! Sabe bem _porque_ vou me casar! Sabe porque os Black se casam! Vamos, Severus... Não seja assim... Agora você arruma um casinho e eu não sou mais nada?!

Snape olhou na direção de Amanda e viu que ela não devia poder ouvi-los, o corredor ela largo e os dois estavam sussurrando, mas ela os olhava com um olhar desconfiado...

- Lucius, desculpe... Não vou lhe dar falsas esperanças... Mas não haverá mais nada entre nós... A não ser amizade, se você aceitar. Tchau...

E Snape se foi sem olhar na cara de Lucius, que estava com tanta raiva, tanto _ódio_ que seus olhos cinzas soltavam faíscas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 –

Amanda andava rápido demais para que Severus a acompanhasse. O outro, desajeitado que era, quase tropeçava no ar, nervoso com a súbita ira da garota.

- Pare de me perseguir, Severus! E _não_ fale comigo agora!

- Mas Amanda! O que foi que eu fiz! _Mulheres..._

Diante do comentário machista, ela se voltou para encará-lo. Era noite, não havia ninguém por lá, mais um vasto e provavelmente desconhecido corredor do castelo...

- Você é _inacreditável!_ Snape! Sinto como se não o conhecesse!

Snape a olhou, intrigado.

- Mas é claro! Isso é porque você _não_ me conhece!

Ele parecia estar confirmando o óbvio. Amanda não via alternativa. Tirou o casaco, abriu a camisa já de botões defeituosos (graças a ele, de qualquer forma...) e mostrou-lhe o colar... O perfeito colar, uma joia tão fina, de uma corrente parecendo do mais puro ouro, mas ainda mais fino, não dava para saber bem do que era feita... E o pingente era uma pequena ampulheta dourada.

- O que é isso? – ele parecia genuinamente curioso.

- Isso, meu amigo, é um _Vira-Tempo._

Snape nunca vira um "Vira-Tempo", mas era um aluno aplicado, daqueles que ele odiava, não necessariamente como a Hermione, pois só não gostava de se mostrar, mas _sabia_, sim. E deu um passo para trás, com o susto.

- _Como_ você conseguiu isso?! Você quebrou praticamente _todas_ as Leis! Você cometeu um... _crime! Vários _crimes!

- Incrível logo _você_ ter o desplante de me falar de crime! Aquela _gentinha_ fede a quilômetros de distância! E não me venha com esse olhar de espanto! Como pode andar com eles?!

- São meus amigos!

- _Amigos?!_ Francamente, Snape... Eu acho que me enganei! E isso já não importa mais, vou falar com Dumbledore! Já devia ter feito isso desde o começo, e é isso o que vou fazer agora mesmo!

- NÃO! – Snape a agarrou, em pânico. – Não! Eles nos matam! _Eles matam a gente, Amanda_!

Ela olhou para o seu... Mestre de Poções e agora ele parecia realmente... um garoto de quinze anos, indefeso e assustado... Implorando.

- Ora, achei que fossem seus_ amigos_!

- Você não entende. O Lorde das Trevas não tem amigos. Não é assim que funciona. A gente escolhe de que lado está, e pronto.

Amanda empurrou Snape bruscamente e disse:

- Eu já escolhi meu lado. Está na hora de mudar o seu!

- Amanda, está cometendo um erro! Não sabe no que se meteu e Dumbledore é _um só!_ Se isso virar um guerra—

- _Dumbledore_ é o único que pode controlar o resultado dessa situação se tudo der em _merda_!

A última palavra pareceu ecoar pelos corredores, tamanho o espanto de Amanda ao proferi-la, inclusive na sagrada presença de... Severus Snape. Ele _jamais_ permitiria que um aluno falasse assim com ele... E agora só ficava lá, a fitá-la, com cara de pateta.

Era de matar de rir... E por isso, ela deu um sorrisinho, completamente fora de hora.

- Não conta pro Dumbledore... _Por favor..._

Amanda suspirou. Que pedido mais... _imbecil._ E ela ainda por cima, obedeceria... Bem-feito se tudo desse errado no final, como deveria!

- Amanda... – ele seguiu, perguntando – Se você vem do futuro... Espera aí... Você me chamava de "Professor Snape"! Por quê?!

- Aparentemente, Snape, você não era muito inteligente há alguns anos, né? – ela disse, passando a mão na cabeça dele num gesto para ridicularizá-lo, como se ele fosse uma criancinha.

- Eu sou professor de quê, nesse Futuro?! De que ano você vem?!

- Eu vim de 1996... Peraí... Em que ano estamos, só pra confirmar? É uma boa pergunta! Em que ano estamos, Snape? Qual o mês?

- Junho de 1975. Eu era professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas...? – ele parecia sonhar.

- Caramba... Como eu vou me ajeitar por aqui? Sequer faço parte do calendário! Onde vou arrumar roupas? Não podem saber dessa história de jeito nenhum!

- Acho que tenho uma ideia... Não sei se vai dar certo, mas vou tentar... Espere-me no Salão Principal em meia hora. Seja bem discreta.

Demorou mais de quarenta minutos, mas Snape apareceu carregando uma mala relativamente grande em direção a Amanda.

- O que é isso?

- Roupas. – ele respondeu, satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo. – Narcissa Black _Malfoy_. Ela _adora_ fazer uma caridade... Contei uma história qualquer e ela não se negou em doar coisas das quais ela não precisava mais. Não se preocupe, ela com certeza ainda tem mais alguma. Bellatrix é que ficou desconfiada, mas ainda bem que não fez nenhuma pergunta.

- Obrigada... – ela agradeceu, pegando a mala.

- Não vai carregá-la, não é? Vai usar magia, com certeza!

- Achei que não pudéssemos usar magia nos corredores.

Snape riu, incrédulo.

- Vou me lembrar disso no futuro, _pode ter certeza._ – disse Amanda.

E ele se foi, com aquele sorriso tão iluminado... Ela queria tê-lo beijado, mas não teve a oportunidade! Que pena...

E ao chegar ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda, lembrou-se de que não tinha ideia da senha!

Só faltava, para completar, a maldita Lily Evans ser a primeira a sair para "ajudá-la".

"_Lily... Esse nome..."_

"_..."_

"_Lily Potter! Seriam a mesma pessoa?! Estaria a mãe de Harry Potter envolvida num triângulo amoroso?!"_

Envolvida por pensamentos tão perturbadores, Amanda nem viu a hora em que pegou no sono...

Quando acordou, já estava numa cama. Nem sabia quem a havia colocado lá.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 –

Se mexendo de um lado para o outro e gemendo, Amanda foi saudada por alguém lhe atirando um travesseiro bem no meio da cara, além de a luz do sol de repente invadindo o quarto, pois abriram as cortinas sem dó nem aviso.

- Acorda, infeliz! – berrava Lily Evans. – Vai dormir a manhã inteira, é?

Amanda, ainda tentando se acostumar à claridade, cobriu a cabeça, só para descobri-la de imediato, percebendo o absurdo: o que estava fazendo... _no quarto, com a mãe de Harry Potter?!_

- Como vim parar aqui?!

- Bem, que bom que tinha cama sobrando, né? E que bom que minhas colegas são tapadas o suficiente para não fazerem perguntas demais! Aliás, você faça o favor de concordar com qualquer coisa que elas disserem ou perguntarem! Vai ficar aí, me olhando com essa cara remelenta?!

Irritada, Amanda atirou de volta o travesseiro naquela ruiva petulante. Mas ela o agarrou, e com muito estilo, por sinal. "_Que ótimos reflexos!"_

- Que droga... – reclamou Amanda, mais para si mesma – Preciso de uma escova-de-dentes...

Lily riu, e disse:

- Use a do Sirius! Ele _com certeza_ iria adorar isso! Afinal, foi ele que te trouxe aqui, e tentou explicar essa sua situação maluca. Mas, _oops_! Eu não podia ter te contado isso, então, finja que não sabe!

Amanda chegou até a dar um sorrisinho, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de corar. Provavelmente as intenções de Lily Evans eram bem outras ao contar-lhe isso e estava na hora de contra-atacar e não ferrar ainda mais com o futuro...

- É, o Sirius Black é até interessante... – comentou Amanda. – E bem bonito também...

Lily apenas resmungou.

- Mas o amigo dele, o _James_... Sei lá, eu acho que ele é ainda mais bonito... – Amanda tentou fazer a voz mais à la Luna Lovegood possível.

- _É um idiota! Arrogante, chato! IN-SU-POR-TÁÁÁÁ-VEL!_ – Lily respondeu, um pouco... alterada demais.

- Ooooh... Bem... Eu acho... Bem, pelo que percebi, parece que ele gosta de você... Acho que ele acha de você _bem o contrário..._

Lily olhava para Amanda como se ela estivesse oferecendo o prêmio para uma Nova Vida no Paraíso. Só faltava roer as unhas. Até que, começou a se tornar arredia novamente e disse:

- E _como_ você saberia?! Você apareceu do nada! Agora acha que sabe tudo sobre todos!

Amanda ponderou, e respondeu:

- Digamos que eu saiba, mesmo. Não _tudo_, e muito menos, sobre _todos_... Mas... Pode-se dizer que eu sou um Anjo, e fui enviada por... hm... por _Chronos._

- _Quem?!_

- Querida Lily, você não precisa entender. Desde _quando_ os deuses se justificam ou dão qualquer satisfação? É só isso, e pronto.

O sorriso de Amanda era tão puro (mas era apenas puro _cinismo_) que dissolveu toda a desconfiança de Lily.

- Se é assim... – agora até Lily estava sorrindo, e como seu rosto se iluminava quando o fazia. – Venha, arrume-se... Tenho uma escova-de-dentes sobrando. Eu a darei a você.

Amanda pulou da cama e começou a procurar roupas, arrumar o cabelo com a escova de Lily... As duas estavam engajadas no processo, quando Amanda disse:

- Sabe, Lily, só uma coisa... Tenho certeza de que seu filho terá _seus lindos olhos verdes..._

* * *

Severus adorava sábados. Principalmente porque ele sempre os passava junto de Lily Evans...

Mas agora, a vida se tornara confusa e estranha...

E havia aquela garota loira, _Amanda Rice..._

A garota mais linda que ele já vira aparecer do nada. E ao que parecia... por ele? Era um misto de sentimentos, e ainda havia Lily... Ele _amava _Lily, não amava? Desde o minuto em que a viu lá, perdida e confusa quanto a seus poderes, sabia que era com _ela_ que iria se casar e passar o resto da vida...

"_Você é uma bruxa."_

Foi o melhor dia de sua vida... Sair correndo de casa em meio a uma discussão de seus pais, sua pobre mãe como sempre levando a pior... E encontrar logo Lily...

_- Você está aí, Sev. Como sempre._

Snape tirou os olhos do livro que nem estava mais lendo para ver Amanda e Lily caminhando lado a lado, indo em sua direção. Que contraste _belíssimo_ elas formavam, ainda mais juntando a paisagem de Hogwarts... Era sempre tão bom ficar sozinho encostado a um tronco de árvore, mas nada se equiparava àquela visão...

Ele se perguntou, _"será que não poderia ficar com as duas?"_, inclusive, _naquele exato momento_? –esse último pensamento ele até tentou calar, sem nenhum sucesso.

- Como você pode ver, estou cuidando bem dela, Sev. – disse Lily novamente, já que Snape parecia ter resolvido fazer voto de silêncio.

- Não é bem assim, Srta. Evans! Eu sei me cuidar! Você só me emprestou sua escova-de-dentes, só isso...

- E de cabelos, e minhas roupas...

- O que aconteceu com as roupas que te arrumei? – perguntou Snape a Amanda.

- A pessoa que fez a gentileza de me doar devia ser uma super modelo de dois metros de altura. Você só não deve ter reparado nisso, _Sev_, mas tudo bem.

Lily percebeu a forma como Amanda o chamara e _não_ gostou.

- Não importa, não é, Amanda? Quem precisa de qualquer ajuda quando se está sob as asas de ninguém menos que _Sirius Black...?_

- Quê?! – Snape subitamente se levantou da grama, deixando até seu livro ir ao chão.

- Nossa, como anda fácil conseguir sua atenção – disse Lily, com desprezo.

- Não é? Parece até que ele se importa mais com garotos... – disse Amanda, também chateada com a situação. Dane-se. Ela não podia competir. – Bem, eu já vou.

- Vai? Vai para onde? – Lily perguntou, a mesma coisa que Snape já ia fazer.

- Sei lá. Vou andar por aí.

Amanda saiu, desolada... Pensando em por que simplesmente não voltava de onde viera. Será que tinha volta? Será que ainda _havia_ alguma coisa..?

O que seria dela...?

"_Que idiotice fui fazer!"_, ela pensava, enquanto caminhava discretamente pela Hogwarts do Passado. Época de O.W.L.S. e ela não podia assistir a sequer uma aula... Suas chances de se formar, já eram! No fim, ela não existia. Talvez fosse melhor continuar nesse Desconhecido e esperar pelo pior, já que não havia mais nada, mesmo.

- _Como assim, Sirius Black?_ – Amanda foi interrompida pela voz de Snape atrás de si, como se eles não tivessem parado de conversar há uns instantes.

- _Seeev!_ Que susto você me deu!

- Amanda, olha... – ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Parecia nervoso. – Não sei o que lhe dizer... Ela é minha amiga desde... _sempre_!

- O quê?! Não sei do que está falando! – Agora Amanda estava _ultrajada_.

- Ora, bem, eu... Eu achei que...

- Pois achou errado! Não me interessa, fique com quem quiser! Não é problema seu mesmo, só me deixe em paz, agora que arruinei a minha vida!

Snape estava realmente sem saber o que dizer naquele momento, mordendo o lábio inferior e mexendo nos cabelos como se fosse algum tique nervoso.

- Acha que eu queria isso pra você, ou pra alguém? – ele perguntou, sem saber nem como começar – Eu ainda não estou nem entendendo! Diga logo o que quer de mim, já que, ao que parece, _eu_ arruinei sua vida, não é? Toda essa insanidade de voltar no tempo foi por _minha _causa?! É isso o que está me dizendo?!

- É, é isso! Na verdade, não, não é! Olha, Snape... Você não me pediu nada. Fiz isso por motivos egoístas e mereço pagar o preço. Fim da história. E agora você é um moleque, não entende as coisas direito! Talvez devesse ter esperado! Mas no outro ano, Hogwarts—

Amanda interrompeu o discurso pois estava dando informações _demais,_informações _sobre o futuro_. O que ela fizera já era considerado Tabu, que dirá revelar acontecimentos... Mas Snape a olhava cheio de curiosidade e interesse, os olhos pretos grandes e redondos, a boca tão aberta que ele quase babava...

- Vamos, no futuro, Hogwarts _o quê?!_ – ele se aproximou e a tomou pelas mãos, surpreendendo Amanda, que sempre se apaixonava por qualquer ato dele.

- Erm, um... Será que você não compreende?! Não se pode brincar com o Tempo assim, que dirá dar informações sobre o Futuro!

- Mas você sabe! Você pode prevenir grandes tragédias! E já pensou, pode se candidatar ao cargo de Adivinhação! Assim, você seria respeitada, admirada e Dumbledore nem lhe faria muitas perguntas...

- _Além das que ele me fará durante a suposta entrevista de emprego?_ Snape! Eu tenho quinze anos! _Nenhum_ professor em Hogwarts seria respeitado com tão pouca idade, nem se fosse _Hermione Granger!_

- Quem é _Hermione Granger_...?

- Uma aluna Trouxa que você odeia. Enfim, isso jamais daria certo por motivos _óbvios_! Ademais, eu nem consegui prestar os O.W.L.S... _Droga!_

- Tem razão... – ele segurou as mãos da garota com firmeza, a fim de consolá-la – Sinto muito que tenha perdido os Exames...

- Tudo bem, Snape... – ela sorriu para ele, e tocou-lhe o rosto. – Até mais, então... – ela estava indo, mas ele não lhe soltava a mão.

- Não faça assim, vai... Desculpa, não queria te chatear.

Amanda aproveitou o momento para beijá-lo. Se ela não tinha um futuro, ele com certeza teria, e pelo menos, se lembraria dela.

- Que loucura! – Snape exclamou, meio rindo.

- Você não tem nem ideia, Prof-, quer dizer, Snape... – ela riu.

- Pode me chamar assim. Eu gosto quando você me chama de "Professor Snape". Combina comigo.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas até, provavelmente, alguma arquibancada, ou algo que o valha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 –

- _Snape... Snape..._

Amanda sussurrava seu nome, quando sentiu o orgasmo, que quase a fez perder toda a coerência e a razão.

Ele parecia ainda mais incoerente, pois até seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma espécie de... "névoa". Amanda tomou-lhe o rosto em ambas as mãos, e disse:

- Isso é para que você nunca, _jamais_ esqueça, o quanto eu o amo, e que nunca haverá ninguém nesse mundo que o ame tanto assim.

Ela disse isso com tanta finalidade que Snape a agarrou e beijou, como se estivesse possuído.

Os dois estavam tão famintos, tão... entretidos em si mesmos, que nem perceberam quem chegara para interrompê-los acintosamente...

- _Ora ora, oooooora ora!_

Era ninguém menos que James Potter e _todo_ o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, encontrando-os sob as arquibancadas... Amanda e Snape estavam apenas usando a si mesmos para se cobrirem... Snape foi o mais rápido que pôde, dadas as circunstâncias, para tampar Amanda com suas vestes negras de morcego.

- _Snivelly!_ Nós aqui, trabalhando duro e você se dando bem!

O time todo de Quadribol ria. Provavelmente, Snape se sentia tão humilhando quanto Amanda, apesar de não deixar transparecer...

- O que quer, Potter? Saia daqui! Não há nada para você! Vá embora! – ele disse, tentando manter o controle da situação.

- Oh, mas pelo contrário, _Snivellus_... Estou, aliás, _estamos,_ nos divertindo à beça! – mais risadas. – Que tal umas fotos desse momento? Aposto que você gostaria de guardá-lo...

- Retire-se daqui, imbecil. – Amanda finalmente se levantou, ainda coberta com a vestes de Snape. – O que pretende com isso? Não desconte suas _frustrações_ nos outros que conseguem o que você não.

O time da Grifinória dava risinhos abafados e soltava uivos de empolgação, sem saber por quem torcer. James parecia irritado.

- E o que você estaria querendo dizer com isso, menina?

- Ora, mas o _óbvio_! Quer mesmo saber? Bem, já que quer ser humilhado na frente de seus colegas... Não é à toa que _Lily Evans_ o despreza...

O silêncio era tão afiado que podia cortar como uma faca. James empunhou a varinha para Amanda, ao que Snape, ainda mais rápido, retirou de suas vestes, que a outra ainda usava, sua própria varinha, e posicionando-se em frente a Amanda, apontou-a para James:

- Não _ouse_, Potter. Não _ouse_ machucá-la. Ela só disse a verdade, e você veio procurar. Saia daqui, antes que cause mais problemas.

Amanda também estava com sua própria varinha apontada para James. Os dois atacariam se necessário. James sabia, de alguma forma, que eles não estavam brincando.

- Vão ficar aí parados?! – vociferou James Potter para o time da Grifinória. – Não vão fazer _nada_?!

Os colegas e amigos de James não pareciam dispostos a reagir, muito menos a fim de comprar a briga dele...

- É assim, então? _Ótimo._ Não haverá treino hoje. Passar bem.

E James se retirou, virando as costas para seu time, Amanda e Snape (que ainda empunhavam as varinhas).

O time também se foi, um tanto humilhado (não tanto quanto James) e os dois puderam ficar em paz.

- Nossa... – disse Snape. – Isso foi... _incrível._ Quer dizer, _isso_, e mais, _tudo._ Obrigado, _Mandy_.

Os olhos de Amanda brilharam. Ela disse, surpresa e extasiada:

- Meus amigos me chamam assim!

- Assim...? Bem, Mandy... – Snape olhou para ela com ternura, pegando em alguns fios de seu cabelo dourado – Eu considero qualquer garota que viaje no tempo por mim e ainda por cima me defenda, uma _amiga_. Ou talvez, algo mais. Sei lá...

Amanda resistiu ao impulso de soltar gritinhos e pular em seus braços, e contida, apenas disse:

- É... É justo.

Mas pelo enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto e pela maneira como os olhos dela reluziam ostensivamente, Snape sabia o que ela realmente estava pensando, mesmo que ainda não tivesse prática em Oclumência.

* * *

James ficou sentado até tarde num dos sofás da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Sua última interação com Lily, após o incidente, fora péssima, algo para se esquecer... Ela continuava a evitá-lo, maltratá-lo... E para piorar, agora era _melhor-amiguinha_ da pestilenta _Amanda Rice._

_Maldita garota... Quem era ela, afinal?_

- O que faz aí, com essa cara de mau, Prongs? – disse Sirius Black, sentando-se perto do amigo.

- Padfoot. Caramba, Padfoot... – James suspirou – Você não tem ideia do que presenciei hoje! Foi... não sei explicar. Foi, no mínimo, _surreal._

- Deve ter sido mesmo, pra te deixar impressionado... Devo acordar pelo menos o Moony?

- Não, não... Nem sei se queria falar sobre isso, mas como você é meu melhor amigo, sinto que _devo_ compartilhar isso com você.

- Bem, então? Estou curioso.

- Por onde começar... Padfoot, hoje era dia de treino, como você bem sabe. E, sem querer ir direto ao ponto... Encontro _Snivellus_ e aquela garota... _em ação_, bem debaixo das arquibancadas! Nem sabia o que pensar, os dois estavam decididamente em uma situação indecente, Sirius. Foi _chocante_.

Sirius, por sua vez, parecia chocado, de fato.

- Que... garota? Amanda Rice?

- Sim, sim, ela mesma! Quem mais! Desde que ela chegou aqui, é uma confusão atrás da outra! Você não se pergunta, Padfood, quem é ela nem de onde veio? Não acha tudo isso _muito_ estranho?

Sirius estava em turbilhão. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, exatamente, mas disse a James:

- Prongs... Não a prejudique... Posso pedir-lhe isso?

James lançou ao amigo um olhar de incredulidade e desconfiança, mas nada comentou sobre o fato.

- Mas e quanto a _Snivellus_?

- Não se preocupe, Prongs... – disse Sirius, soando perigoso – Dele me ocupo eu. Ele vai aprender uma lição valiosa, se tiver a oportunidade de se lembrar dela nessa vida...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08 –

Era deveras estranho. Todo mês a mesma coisa, durante _todos_ aqueles anos... Fato: Remus Lupin nunca fora tão arrogante e cruel como seus companheiros, "Os Marotos", mas era de todos os três o mais peculiar.

Severus Snape sempre se perguntava, onde será que ele se metia todo mês? Pois havia um período em que ele desaparecia. Ninguém parecia notar, as ah, ele percebera, e era uma oportunidade _perfeita_ para provavelmente destruir algum esquema sombrio e desmascarar aqueles infelizes. E naquela tarde de setembro, em que o tempo estava particularmente ruim, Snape resolveu pedir ajuda de ninguém menos que Amanda para tal, já que ela andava quase sempre aparentemente desocupada.

Amanda passava grande parte de seus dias na biblioteca, devorando livros e estudando como uma maníaca. Parecia até que tinha algo a perder, ou a ganhar... Snape, como era um dos favoritinhos do Professor Slughorn, quase sempre lhe conseguia uma assinatura para pegar material na Sessão Restrita.

Snape, como sempre, aproximou-se de Amanda sorrateiramente para sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos. Eles eram tão densos, tão macios... Era maravilhoso quando formavam uma cascata sobre ele, acariciando-o...

Amanda fingia que ele ainda não estava lá, mexendo nela, enquanto toda a concentração que ela lutara para juntar a tarde toda ia pela janela.

- Não faça isso... – ela protestava, mas não queria realmente que ele parasse. – Se a mulher chata nos pega aqui...

- Mas você vê – disse Snape, sentando-se a seu lado num dos bancos de madeira maciça – essa biblioteca é _enorme_... Grande _mesmo_... Daria pra se perder aqui dentro...

- O que está sugerindo? – Amanda perguntou, encarando-o, mas pelo olhar do outro, dava bem para saber.

- Está louco! – ela riu, não acreditando numa ironia daquelas. _Severus Snape_ se comportando assim...! – E se formos pegos, _de novo?_ Já pensou? Nem vai haver chance pra explicação ou Detenção, vai ser _expulsão_, definitivamente!

- Não acredito! – ele disse, soando decepcionado – Você parecia tão temerária... Que pena, acho que me enganei...

- Não me desafie, Snape. Você não sabe com quem está brincando... – Amanda o agarrou e o beijou, provando _o quanto_ ele estava errado e o quanto ainda podia surpreendê-lo.

- _Ah, essa é minha garota..._

* * *

- Bobagem, Snape. – Amanda continuava a lhe dizer, enquanto a chuva ensopava os dois, sentados à beira do lago. – Desencane disso. Por que essa obsessão com aqueles "Marotos"? Eles nem gostam de você! Por acaso quer ser amigo deles?

Snape sibilou, tamanha sua indignação.

- Eu os _odeio._ Só quero achar um meio de destruí-los!

Pior que Amanda acreditava, e _se acreditava_... Os olhos dele adquiriam até um brilho maníaco ao dizer aquelas palavras e era assustador como ele até mataria com elas, se pudesse...

- Professor... – Amanda disse, pressionando-lhe o ombro com ternura – Você precisa abandonar esse sentimento. Não lhe trará nada de bom. Pelo contrário, vai _destruir_ o que há de bom em você...

Snape sentiu-se incomodado e um tanto invadido. Fez um gesto brusco para retirar a mão de Amanda e se levantou:

- E o que você sabe?! O que você saberia da vida, menina? Você nunca sofreu, com certeza! E não sabe nada da minha! Não devia ter se dado ao trabalho de voltar no tempo só pra vir pregar!

E com um último olhar de desgosto, virou as costas para Amanda e se foi.

"_E agora?!"_, ela pensava, em pânico. _"Não posso pedir desculpas por algo que não fiz! Droga! Homens..."_

Mas havia coisas não ditas no que Snape dissera... E talvez os dois devessem conversar depois.

* * *

_Aqueles malditos..._ Mas ele os pegaria. _Hoje. Agora._

Snape seguia os odiosos Marotos, que, estranhamente, se dirigiam ao Salgueiro Lutador. Ele nem ousava respirar. O que eles estariam indo fazer lá?

_E onde estava Lupin? Por que ele não estava junto?!_

Wormtail saiu correndo e... _desaparaceu._ Que estranho! Mais essa, agora... Já Black... O maldito parecia até tê-lo farejado. Snape podia jurar que ele o _farejara_. E para piorar, estava indo em sua direção. Ele não tinha onde se esconder! E _onde_ estava o maldito e arrogante do Potter?

- _Snivelly!_ – disse Black, localizando Snape que estava mal-escondido entre os galhos, apreensivo – mas o que faz aqui? Que _surpresa_!

- _Black._– Snape disse, e francamente, estava surpreso – _Eu_ é que pergunto. O que _você_ faz aqui?

- Mas essa é a pergunta mais fortuita que você já poderia ter feito! – disse Sirius, como se tivesse ganhado na Loteria de Gringotes. – A verdade, _Snivellus_, é que é uma _honra_ tê-lo por aqui.

Black podia até farejar, mas Snape sabia que havia algo muito estranho no ar...

- Não ouso perguntar por quê. Nem quero saber. _Onde está Lupin?_ Ele sempre some todo mês, não pensem que eu não percebo! Ou me conta logo o que está havendo, ou eu espalho pela escola que há algo errado, e vão descobrir!

Sirius parecia acuado e em pânico. Mas por dentro, era todo triunfo.

- Isso _não_ é da sua conta—

- Ah, mas Black, agora é da minha conta, sim – Snape esboçava um sorrisinho de escárnio e satisfação – Ou seria da conta do... _Diretor?_

- Não... Você não faria isso... Você não... _ousaria..._

- Agora é tarde, Black. Conte-me o que fez, e eu posso _pensar_ no seu lado da história...

Sirius mordeu o lábio. Parecia estar em uma intensa luta interna. Mas a luta era realmente _quando_ o momento decisivo chegaria...

- Bem, _Snivellus_... – ele disse, se dando por vencido – A verdade, tudo o que quer saber, está aí dentro. Há uma passagem no Salgueiro Lutador que dá para a Casa dos Gritos.

A coragem de Snape parecia estar fraquejando...

- O que foi? – disse Sirius, em tom de deboche, percebendo – Mudou de ideia?

- _Claro que não_. – ele disse, empurrando Sirius para longe do caminho – Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Sirius abriu a passagem e Snape entrou.

- _Sim –_disse Sirius, sorrindo – vamos _mesmo_ acabar com isso _de uma vez por todas..._

- PADFOOT! PADFOOT! – James vinha correndo, em desespero, gritando o nome do amigo.

- O que é isso? Enlouqueceu de vez? – Sirius ria, chocado.

- _Padfoot! O que está fazendo?!_

Sirius parecia realmente não entender.

- Padfoot, quem entrou pela passagem? Era _Snape?!_

E naquele momento, as consequências do que acabara de fazer começaram a passar pela cabeça de Sirius Black.

- PADFOOT! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

- Prongs! Eu... _eu..._

Sem nem parar para ouvir, James entrou correndo pela passagem para tentar consertar a situação.

_- Lumos!_

Estava escuro como breu. Snape afastava os cabelos da testa suada, de tanto nervoso. Suas mãos tremiam...

"_Algo me diz que foi uma péssima ideia vir até aqui..."_

Agora era tarde demais... Snape respirou fundo, chutou a porta de entrada e o maior animal com o qual ele já se deparara urrava para ele, ostentando presas enormes...

_Um lobisomem! Um... lobisomem!_

Tudo em questão de milissegundos, pois a besta estava pronta para atacá-lo... Antes que Snape reagisse, _Lupin_ avançou nele, fazendo-o derrubar sua varinha.

Agora Snape estava lutando com um lobisomem gigantesco e estava _desarmado_.

- _Stupefy!_

Lupin caiu duro no chão, como se estivesse morto. Snape olhou para trás e contemplou seu salvador...

_James Potter._

* * *

Foi fácil encontrar Amanda. Difícil foi o acesso à Torre da Grifinória. Mas ela soube sair para vê-lo, sem causar mais alarde que o necessário.

- Deus, Snape! O que aconteceu com você?!

Ele estava um caco, pobre Snape... Trajes rasgados, cabelo desgrenhado, arranhões...

- Mandy, você não acreditaria...

- Meu amor, meu pobre amor! – ela o guiava para longe de colegas curiosos. – Conte-me, fale comigo!

- Sabe por quê Lupin sumia durante todos esses meses, Mandy? Hein, sabe? Aquele maldito... Ele é um lobisomem!

Amanda acreditava ainda menos que Snape.

- _O Professor Lupin é um lobisomem?!_

Amanda nem percebeu quando foi que falou essas palavras, mas já era tarde demais. O olhar de choque com que Snape a encarou, como se ela tivesse se revelado uma criatura do submundo...

- _PROFESSOR_ LUPIN?!

-Snape! Snape, querido! Fale baixo, por favor, fale baixo! – Amanda implorava, em desespero.

- _Professor?!_Aquele_desgraçado_ é um... _professor_?!

- Uhm, Snape! Ele só deu aula durante um ano, eu mal me lembro dele!

- _Professor!_ Ele era professor _de quê?!_

"_Ironicamente",_pensou Amanda, _"Da exata matéria que você sonha dar aula..."_

- Erm... Estudo dos Trouxas!

Snape lançou a Amanda um olhar _desconfiadíssimo_, e ela teve medo de não conseguir sustentar sua cara-de-pau naquele momento... Mas foram só alguns segundos, e passou.

- Isso também não interessa! Dumbledore aceita qualquer um em Hogwarts agora, é?

- Esquece isso, meu amor... Vamos, você precisa se cuidar...

- Hm. E os outros, Mandy? E... _James Potter_? Também virou _professor_?

Amanda não imaginava o quanto essa resposta ia feri-la.

- Não, Snape. Ele nunca mais nem voltou à Hogwarts...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 09 –

Amanda, pela manhã, deixava a Torre da Sonserina sorrateiramente. O que ela não fazia para estar com Snape... E já que ele não tinha como acessar o dormitório das garotas e não era boa ideia nem pensar em entrar na Torre da Grifinória...

Amanda estava quase à porta de saída, quando uma voz feminina a descobriu:

- _O que é isso?! Quem é você?!_

Ela se voltou, cheia de terror. Mas não conhecia aquela garota...

Ela era alta e esguia, e estranhamente familiar. Morena, cabelos longos...

- _Vamos, quem é você?! Responda!_

Não interessava quem fosse. Amanda Rice decididamente não admitia que ninguém (que não fossem seus pais) falasse assim com ela.

- Não é da sua conta, Sonserina. E depois, já estava de saída.

- _Uma ova! _ – a garota sacou a varinha e apontando-a para Amanda – Responda-me _agora: Quem é você?_

Amanda engoliu em seco. O que aquela _peste_ estava fazendo de pé, tão cedo?! Nem Snape estava acordado! E agora...?

- Pois bem, Sonserina. Sou Amanda. Amanda Ann Rice. – ela disse, no tom mais petulante que pôde.

Mas a garota baixou a varinha e começou a rir, para a surpresa de Amanda.

- E por que não falou antes?! Sou Andrômeda Black, a seu dispor. Então... Você é a _famosa_ Amanda Rice... Hum! É bonita _mesmo_! – ela sorria, e a outra não conseguia entender aquela pessoa...

- _Black?_

- E vejo que é inteligente também! Sim, sou prima de Sirius, sei que você o conhece, _hummm_? – ela deu uma piscadinha, ainda com aquele sorrisinho... – Eu, Narcissa, Bella... Somos todas irmãs.

- _Jura?! _ – disse Amanda, sem esconder o espanto. – Não se perece _em nada_ com aquela... _Bellatrix. _

Pelo desprezo com que Amanda pronunciou o nome da outra, Andrômeda sabia que podia considerar o comentário um elogio.

- Espero, então, Srta. Rice, que agora saiba que nem todos os Sonserinos são iguais.

- Vou ter isso em mente. – o sorriso de Amanda, naquele momento, era um reflexo do de Andrômeda.

- Aliás... O que realmente fazia aqui...?

- Erm... Eu... Estava com Severus Snape... – A loira admitiu, corando.

Andrômeda gargalhou.

- Sua _hipocritazinha danada!_ Vamos, vá embora logo, antes que todos acordem!

Amanda saiu, rindo, a despeito de si mesma.

* * *

Mal Amanda entrou pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Sirius Black veio praticamente voando em sua direção.

- Amanda! _Preciso _lhe falar!

Ela quase gritou se susto, mas ficou feliz por ter conseguido se conter.

- Solte-me. Não temos _nada_ a conversar. – ela se desvencilhou dele e virou-lhe as costas.

- Espera, espera! É importante! _Super_ importante!

Amanda olhou para Sirius com o mais puro nojo. E percebeu que ele não devia ter dormido aquela noite... Mas não era hora de ficar com pena! Ele _não_ merecia!

- Se está preocupado com a repercussão do que fez, Black, pode ficar sossegado. Convenci Snape a não contar a _ninguém._ Seu traseiro sujo está salvo.

- Não fale assim comigo! – ele segurou Amanda pelo braço, como se tivesse algum direito de ficar indignado. – Acha que seu namoradinho não teria feito o mesmo comigo, se pudesse?

- Largue-me, já disse! Mas que odioso! E é lógico que não teria! Tanto não teria que nem vai contar. É bem isso mesmo, cada um só tem o que merece. Passe bem, _Sirius Black._

Amanda se virou para entrar no dormitório, mas Sirius a interrompeu, bloqueando-lhe o caminho.

- Mas que inferno! O que você quer agora?!

- Amanda! Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe nem _metade..._

Amanda teve medo de que Sirius não estivesse blefando... Será que ele sabia de _alguma coisa...?_

- E vai dizer que _você_ sabe?

- Mas que merda! – ele praguejou, irritado. – Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz. Sinto muito, só não me _odeie_.

Amanda o olhava, escandalizada.

- E por que você se importaria, Black? Por que se importaria com alguém além de si mesmo?

- Você está errada a meu respeito. E me chame de "_Sirius"_.

A situação estava tomando um rumo preocupantemente inesperado...

- Eu... E por que deveria?!

- Ora, porque eu posso pelo menos decidir a forma como quero ser chamado! Pode fazer isso por mim? Pode, _Amanda_...?

Ela hesitou, e como não sabia o que responder, apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo.

Mas Sirius estava com o rosto... _perigosamente_ perto do seu... Era estranho, e ela não sabia se o parava, como o pararia...

E Graças, os Grifinórios começaram a abrir as portas de seus dormitórios para um novo dia...

Amanda escapuliu dos braços de Sirius como se fosse uma serpente oleosa e saiu rapidinho da Sala Comunal. Passaria o dia seja lá onde fosse, desde que não o encontrasse, por um longo e bom tempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 –

_- Por que está tremendo tanto?!_ – Perguntou Snape a Amanda, em tom de zombaria. A garota não teve um segundo de paz desde que Snape mencionou o convite para passar o Natal em sua casa, em _Spinner's End_. Amanda não queria alimentar falsas esperanças, mas e se o fato quisesse dizer... _algo mais_?

- Mas Snape... E... E se- Você não mora sozinho... Mora...?

Ele tentou disfarçar, mas meio que sorriu, por baixo dos cabelos, diante da pergunta evasiva de Amanda.

- Não, não moro... Há alguma intenção por trás da sua pergunta?

- Como assim, "alguma _intenção_"?! Que tipo de intenção poderia haver além de receber uma resposta objetiva do tipo, _"sim"_ou _"não"_?! É simplesmente _inacreditável!_

- Nossa, tá bom... Bem, então já respondi. Por que está tão nervosa, aliás?

- Eu _não_ estou nervosa e você me _irrita_!

Ele não respondeu, só ficava ostentando um sorrisinho irritante, além de ter o desplante de pegar na mão de Amanda.

- Não se preocupe. Eles vão adorar você. – ele olhou para ela, cheio de ternura, tentando tranquilizá-la.

Era _incrível!_ Não dava para acreditar, mas não podia ser Snape... Será que eram a mesma pessoa...? Amanda estava um pouco desconfiada, naquele momento... Será que era algum Universo Paralelo por Trás do Espelho, em vez do Passado?

- Hm? Que foi? – ele perguntou, confuso, encarando-a.

- Nada! – ela respondeu um pouco afetada demais com o espanto para parecer verdade, mas ele resolveu acreditar.

Amanda e Snape finalmente chegaram a _Spinner's End_. Que lugar mais... "_triste"_, foi a primeira palavra que Amanda podia pensar para descrever. Uma rua com várias casinhas de tijolos, uma ao lado da outra, parecendo mais armazéns abandonados... E aqueles postes de luz enferrujados, com lâmpadas quebradas? E pelo cheiro... Devia haver um esgoto ali perto, ou um lago sujo, algo assim...

Tão diferente do esplendor ensolarado da Califórnia! _Tão sem cor_... e ainda por cima, chovia! _Claro_ que chovia... Amanda nem pensava mais em resfriados. Já se sentia meio doente por estar ali.

E Snape parecia hesitante, ansioso...

- _Snape_? Algum problema...?

Ele estava bem em frente à porta de sua casa... E não a abria. Simplesmente, não a abria. Finalmente, suspirou, abriu e entrou.

- Venha, Mandy. Conheça minha casa...

Ela entrou, um pouco receosa. Snape não parecia muito confortável e nem um pouco orgulhoso de sua moradia. Era um local bastante sombrio, a atmosfera era densa, melancólica...

_Exatamente_ como o Snape do Passado.

- Hm, Snape...! – Amanda tentou alegrar o ambiente – Bem legal sua casa!

E não soou nada convincente. _Nem um pouco._

Tanto que o outro não teve escolha, a não ser rir. Não que fosse exatamente engraçado, mas pela reação de Snape, parecia a maior piada do Universo... Ele não gargalhava, mas era um riso contido e sincero, que ele continha apenas levando uma das longas mãos à seus lábios. Amanda estava entre nervosa e... deslumbrada.

- Se você gostou, espere até conhecer minha família. – o sarcasmo era evidente, apesar de Snape estar esboçando um largo sorriso, ao guiá-la pela pequena sala de estar, que ostentava apenas um sofá em péssimo estado, uma mesinha de centro empoeirada e várias estantes abarrotadas de livros. Ela queria parar para ver quais seriam os livros nas prateleiras, mas Snape nem lhe deu tempo para pensar nisso. Adentrou um cômodo gritando "_Mãe!"_ e Amanda começou a sentir os efeitos da insegurança...

Amanda entrou junto com Snape e se deparou com uma mulher alta, dolorosamente magra, sentada em uma cadeira num quarto iluminado por apenas uma vela, com apenas uma cama e um criado-mudo mobiliando-o. Ela não parecia nem ter se dado conta da presença deles. Mas ao notar Snape, moveu os lábios, tão pálidos, no que parecia querer ser um sorriso e disse, se aproximando:

- Severus, você já chegou, meu querido. – E de repente, reparando que Amanda estava lá, fitou-a com curiosidade:

- Mas quem é essa, Severus? Uma amiguinha? Você _nunca_ traz amigas para casa...

Amanda só ficava olhando para o chão e Snape, sem saber muito bem como controlar a situação, falou, com raiva (ao que parecia):

- Mãe, eu avisei à senhora que traria minha- bem, que traria uma _amiga_ para cá. Eu mandei umas três corujas, pelo menos!

Amanda não se importava mais com o desconforto da situação. O que a incomodava, no momento, era uma palavrinha inconveniente...

- Oh, sim. Claro, meu querido. Seu pai deve ter recebido as cartas... Sabe como é, não é?

Que mulher... _estranha..._ Amanda não conseguia entendê-la. Ela parecia apática, mas definitivamente, não _soava_ como tal. Principalmente ao mencionar sobre "as cartas"...

"_Essa não... Me meti numa situação bem Punk-Rock."_, concluiu a garota.

- Melhor vocês irem se trocar, queridos...

- Onde está Tobias, Mamãe?

- Ele disse que sairia para comprar a ceia de Natal... Mas ainda não voltou...

Snape bufou e, imediatamente, Amanda correu para segurar as mãos da mulher:

- É que está chovendo muito, Sra. Snape...

As mãos dela estavam tão geladas que só o costume com situações extraordinárias evitou que Amanda as soltasse na mesma hora em que as agarrou.

E como era parecida com seu filho... O mesmo rosto pálido e angular, os mesmos cabelos...

Mas, por enquanto, os olhos de Snape não estavam opacos como os de sua mãe.

- Sim, querida, deve ser isso... – ela disse, sem olhar bem para Amanda ou lugar nenhum.

Uma porta se abriu, tirando todos desse devaneio.

- Eileen! – um homem gritava – Onde você está? Nunca tem comida nessa casa! É Natal, e você não preparou nada! Bruxa vagabunda, preguiçosa, nem sua magia faz aparecer comida! Você é mesmo uma inútil!

A mulher continuou sentada na cadeira, mas apenas se encolheu, visivelmente, como se estivesse tentando desaparecer ou entrar num casulo. Amanda olhou para Snape, pois sentiu uma aura emanando de algum lugar... E não foi à toa, pois o garoto saiu correndo, sacando a varinha, em direção à voz.

- _Não, Snape!_ – Amanda o perseguiu, sussurando.

Ela o alcançou a tempo de puxá-lo pelas vestes negras. Fato que o irritou ainda mais.

- _Desgraçado!_ – gritou Snape, mesmo sendo segurado por Amanda, e apontando a varinha para Tobias.

Valeu a pena porque o Trouxa ficou assustado... Talvez não mais que Amanda, pois isso renderia aos dois uma passagem sem volta à Azakaban e uma visitinha rápida ao Wizengamot, quem sabe...

- Snape, não seja absurdo! – Amanda sussurrava de modo que só ele podia ouvi-la. – Você sabe que _não_ _pode_ usar magia fora da escola, ainda mais para o que pretende!

Mas o garoto _tremia_ de fúria.

- Você não sabe de nada. Me larga, Amanda. Não interessa mais. Isso acaba aqui. Já devia ter acabado.

- Está _louco_?! – ela se enfiou na frente de Tobias e Severus, a fim de racionalizar com o outro – Eu tenho mais a perder que você! Pode parar com isso _agora!_

Amanda teve a plena certeza de que Snape ia rir, empurrá-la para o lado, matar Tobias, olhar na cara dela e rir de novo. Afinal... _"quem eu penso que sou? Não significo nada para ele, ele vai é matar a nós dois, se for preciso..."_

Mas Snape apenas olhou para ela com uma cara _muito_ feia, baixou a varinha, deu-lhe as costas e saiu.

O homem estava lá, caído no chão, ainda sofrendo os efeitos do susto. Amanda olhou para aquele ser patético e suspirou.

- Eu o salvei agora, mas não haverá tolerância numa próxima vez, _Tobias Snape_. – ela queria rir, visto que estava blefando como nunca e nem sabia com quem exatamente estava falando, apenas adivinhando nomes e parentescos e invocando a Deusa, para conferir mais autoridade à sua voz – Estaremos de olho. Aquela pobre mulher pode ter sido subjugada, mas você não escapará ao Julgamento Final.

Amanda saiu quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, abafando os risos. "Julgamento Final"? Tudo bem, essa foi um pouco demais...

E caindo em si... Concluiu que Snape a obedeceu. Ele... cumpriu uma ordem dada por ela.

"_Isso sim, é que é inversão de papéis..."_

Mas pelo jeito, ia sair caro. Snape estava parado em frente a uma porta, encostado na lateral, com uma cara nada, _nada_ satisfeita. Só faltava ficar batendo um dos pés pra completar o quadro.

- Olha aqui... Não me venha com essa e nem aquela. – avisou Amanda. – Eu salvei sua vida.

- Salvou _sua_ vida, você quer dizer. Não finja que fez isso por alguém que não tenha sido você mesma!

Por pior que fossem as palavras, ela já esperava por isso, tudo isso...

- Tem razão. A verdade é que foi bem isso mesmo. Voltei no Tempo por _mim mesma_, arruinei qualquer possibilidade de Futuro que eu teria por _mim mesma_, conheci o pior tipo de gente por _mim mesma_ e enganei todo mundo por _mim mesma_. E fiz tudo isso pra no final o mais colossal dos idiotas dizer que trouxe para casa uma _"amiga"_. Ainda bem que fiz tudo isso por mim. – ela disse essa última frase com o sorriso mais sardônico que conseguiu manejar, mesmo estando tão magoada.

- Não, não, espere... Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer—

- Foi o quê, Snape? Foi o quê? – ela olhou para ele, ácida, dessa vez sem nenhum sorriso.

- _Droga._ – ele desistiu e entrou no quarto, frustrado.

Amanda não sabia muito bem o que fazer naquela hora. Talvez devesse ir embora... Por que simplesmente não voltava para o Futuro?! Já não havia brincado demais?

Ela retirou o pingente do Vira-Tempo de dentro da camisa e contemplou-o. Será que não detectariam Magia ou algo assim se ela ficasse brincando com ele e indo para onde quisesse, como se fosse uma espécie de _Dr. Who_? Ela podia levar a vida assim...

Até parece. Se fosse tudo tão fácil, o acesso a esses objetos seria ilimitado...

E depois... O Dr. nem sequer era humano...

"_Droga."_

Amanda queria entrar no quarto de Snape quebrando tudo, mas o que ela viu, a fez mudar de ideia, de imediato.

Snape estava... _chorando._

- Você está _chorando?!_

Ele olhou para ela com a face cheia de lágrimas, indignado com a pergunta invasiva.

- Não, Amanda Rice. Estou me divertindo a valer. Minha vida é maravilhosa. _Era só o que me faltava._

Amanda lamentou profundamente não ter ido embora quando pôde. Agora ela estava diante de um Snape, _chorando_, e saber o que dizer ou fazer nessa situação devia ser tão simples quanto preparar uma Poção para Ressuscitar (se é que existia tal Poção).

"_Talvez eu deva perguntar sobre essa Poção! Ele deve saber se existe, isso vai distraí-lo e ainda por cima, pode ser uma informação útil!"_

- Sai daqui! – ele falou, irritado. – Vai ficar aí parada, me olhando?

- Umh, Snape! – ela falou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama – Olha, não é tão ruim quanto parece...

- É _péssimo!_ E você não saberia!

- Olha aqui. – ela puxou os cabelos de Snape bruscamente – _Não fale assim comigo, entendeu?_ Estou tentando te ajudar. Pare de agir como um idiota, se conseguir, é claro. E me escute: tudo bem, eu _realmente_ agi por motivos egoístas. Mas aquela hora, não foi só por mim. Você o teria matado. Não nego que talvez ele merecesse, mas não cabe a você julgar. Afinal, você já está envolvido em problemas até o pescoço. Não precisa de mais essa na sua lista, _Comensal_.

Snape sibilou, irado, e virou o rosto para evitar encarar Amanda, sentindo-se humilhado.

- E você sabe que estou certa. Mas que seja. Estou indo, e agora, estou mesmo! Você é maluco e eu devo ser mais ainda!

Ela estava indo mesmo, Snape até esperou para ver se ela hesitaria... Mas ela estava _realmente_ falando sério.

- Você vai _mesmo_ embora?!

- Claro que vou! E por que deveria continuar aqui? Tecnicamente, eu nem existo.

- Não, não, espere! Talvez... – ele segurava o pulso de Amanda.

- Snape, me solte... Você não quer que eu fique, e sabe. Você não me quer.

- Então, no fim, se resume a isso? – ele deu um risinho.

- Se resume a _isso o quê_?!

- Amanda, não seja tão orgulhosa... Você quer ficar... Por que não fica?

Amanda quase pegou sua varinha para enfiar no olho dele.

- Quer saber, essa conversa não para de dar voltas. E você é presunçoso demais pra alguém que, agora há pouco, não passava de um bebezão.

Agora foi a vez de Snape ficar com raiva.

- Você joga na minha cara minhas fraquezas, isso não é coisa que se faça!

Amanda revirou os olhos azuis e contemplou-o com desprezo, irritando Snape mais ainda. A gota d'água foi ela virar as costas para ir embora. Mas se ia ou não, ele nem lhe deu a chance de sair do quarto. Agarrou-a pela cintura e bateu a porta, trancando-a por dentro.

- Ficou louco?! Não pode fazer isso, me deixa sair!

- Não vai sair, não. E vai fazer o que eu quiser. – ele dizia, enquanto empurrava seu corpo contra o dela, forçando-a a se deitar na cama.

- Vai se arrepender por isso, Snape... – ela dizia, em meio a um espasmo de antecipação. Ela nem estava lutando o suficiente para aquele jogo besta ter graça...

* * *

Os dois estavam juntos, abraçados, e Amanda finalmente falou:

- Eu amo você. _Muito_. Não quis parecer incompreensiva.

Ele suspirou e a abraçou mais forte.

- Eu sei. Você realmente me salvou, _de novo_. Sinto muito por me comportar assim, mas eu o odeio. Não queria que tivesse visto isso, mas não posso deixar minha Mãe sozinha. Só frequento Hogwarts porque _devo_. Preciso ter uma vida decente e cuidar dela, e me livrar... daquele maldito que você viu ali.

- Então, por que me trouxe? Não ficou... com medo de se sentir exposto, ou algo assim?

- Bem... – ele demorou um pouco para responder – Eu não podia deixar você lá sozinha em Hogwarts...

- Hm. Muito legal da sua parte, mas a Lily tinha me convidado para passar o Natal com ela e a família, sabe? Aliás, eu havia lhe falado.

- É, é, eu sei. – ele respondeu, cheio de desprezo – Mas eu preferia que passasse comigo.

- É? – ela o olhou nos olhos e exigiu – _Por quê?_

- Bem, porque... Porque aqui você vai se divertir _muito mais_, com certeza.

Amanda sorriu, e quase o deixou passar com essa.

_Quase._

- Bem, se é por diversão... Eu tenho outra opção de diversão, que a Lily _também_ chamou para o Natal, mas enfim...

Snape se afastou de Amanda bruscamente. O comentário surtiu o efeito desejado.

- Ora, _Sev_! Pois se fosse por você, não era comigo que estaria passando as horas vagas, não ééé?

- Okay, Amanda, chega de ser evasiva. O que está insinuando?

- Pois bem. Estou _"insinuando"_ que você gostaria de estar com Lily Evans, mas me usa como válvula de escape, e como não quer ter seu orgulho ferido, não me deixa ir embora. E se os rumores de que seu amiguinho Sirius Black está interessado em mim forem verdade, eu poderia logo aproveitar e partir para outra.

Foi direto demais para uma insinuação, mas enfim... Amanda terminou de falar e era óbvio que esperava uma resposta. Uma _boa_ resposta...

- Oh...

- É. É isso mesmo. Agora... diga-me, onde é o chuveiro ou algo assim?

- Mandy... Desculpe por eu ser tão insensível. E eu não estaria com você se não quisesse. Não estaria com uma garota pensando em outra! Caramba, Mandy, que tipo de cara pensa que eu sou?

- Uhm... Um cara que é amigo de uma Legião do Mal?

- Olha, Mandy, você está sendo difícil. O que, afinal, quer que eu diga?

- Nada, Snape. No momento, só quero que você me diga onde é o banheiro.

- Mandy...

- Snape, sério, eu preciso—

- Mandy, _eu amo você_. Sinto muito por ser covarde e por ser tão difícil falar isso, mas, eu amo você, sim.

Funcionou para ela pelo menos parar de perguntar sobre o banheiro...

- Você está dizendo isso só para eu te deixar em paz, não é? – ela perguntou, resignada. Definitivamente, não devia ser o efeito provocado...

- Como alguém diz essas palavras para se livrar de outra pessoa? Você vem de outro Tempo ou de outro Planeta? – ele agora olhava nos olhos dela, e segurava-lhe as mãos.

Ela apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu mostro a você onde é o banheiro. Também preciso de um banho... – ele piscou, sugestivamente.

Amanda, na verdade, queria era chorar de alegria. Ele dissera e confirmara. Agora é que ela não voltaria _nunca mais_, se fosse necessário.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meodeos! Há quanto tempo! Primeiramente, quero agradecer a TODOS e TODAS os que têm lido, deixado reviews e me mandado PM's me estimulando. MUITO OBRIGADA! Quero deixar claro que (quase) SEMPRE termino tudo o que começo e essa fic não vai ser exceção. Se alguém ainda estiver interessado, seja bem-vindo (de volta, inclusive!^_^)**

* * *

Capítulo 11 –

Foram as três semanas mais intensas da vida de Amanda Rice. Ela sabia que, não importava o que estava por vir, nada poderia se comparar.

E agora, finalmente, último ano... Snape se preparava para prestar os N.E.W.T.s e deixar Hogwarts...

Só que não de uma vez por todas.

Quem dera tudo – quase tudo! – não passasse de um sonho. Amanda só queria poder ter uma vida junto dele agora, como qualquer garota normal. Mas isso não seria mais possível.

E ela se perguntava _por que_ ainda não contara a Sirius sobre seu "amigo" Wormtail. Amanda sabia que não devia interferir (mais) com o Passado, mas e quando se tratava de prevenir uma tragédia?!

Ela não precisava ser advinha para saber que uma _tragédia_ pior que as de Sófocles estava para se desenrolar.

Amanda se permitia esses pensamentos sombrios, enquanto uma esbaforida Lily Evans adentrou o dormitório da Grifinória.

- Você está aí. _Você está aí. Graças a Deus!_

Reação inesperada e estranha da parte da outra, visto que, por mais que andassem juntas muitas vezes, Amanda e Lily _não_ era algo que pudesse ser considerado "BFF's". Mas...

- O que aconteceu? O que é isso? Você está bem? – Amanda perguntou, preocupada com a outra, que estava _extremamente_ corada e agitada.

- Sim! Quer dizer... _Não sei!_ Achou que vou...

E Lily desatou a chorar.

- Lily! Calma! Pobrezinha! – E Amanda correu até a outra, sentando-se na cama de Lily para envolvê-la e tranquilizá-la. – O que posso fazer para ajudá-la?!

- Não, você não entende! – ela olhou para Amanda, com os olhos verdes brilhando de lágrimas. – Eu _não _preciso de ajuda. _James Potter—_

- Aquele _desgraçado!_ – Amanda vociferou, levantando-se subitamente. – O que ele fez a você? O que ele fez, agora?

- _Não!_ – Lily agarrou o pulso de Amanda. – Você não entende. Oh_, Amanda_...!

E ela de repente, estava _sorrindo_! Parecia em êxtase ou algo assim.

- Não entendo mesmo! Ele deve tê-la enfeitiçado! Precisamos fazer algo a respeito disso, Lily!

- Amanda, ele confessou. Confessou _tudo_! As coisas que ele disse... – e Lily se atirou em sua cama, novamente – E disse que definitivamente _não_ me pediria em namoro! Disse que quer... disse que quer _se casar_ comigo! E me deu um anel! _Esse_ anel, eu o estou usando! Ele disse que a pedra lembra meus olhos, mas não é tão linda nem de longe!

Amanda fez uma careta diante de tamanha breguice, mas não pôde deixar de sentir-se feliz pela amiga.

E mais ainda, por si mesma.

Agora, Lily Evans não seria mais um Fantasma a atormentá-la!

Talvez só a atormentasse pela _inveja_ que ela não podia deixar de sentir...

* * *

Amanda simplesmente não estava entendendo a reação de Snape ao que Lily, emocionada, acabava de lhe contar.

- _Mas você bem sabe que ele não vale nada!_ – Snape berrava. – _E depois de tudo o que ele fez! Como pôde! _

- Mas... Sev! – Lily parecia quase implorar, como se precisasse da bênção do outro – Eu o amo! Sempre o amei!

- Você o ama! Como assim, _sempre o amou_?! Você parecia _odiá-lo_! E agora, de repente, mudou de ideia?!

- Sev! – Lily olhava para Amanda, sem-graça e mortificada. – Como pode agir assim? O que está fazendo é... é _horrível_! Devia torcer por mim! Não vê o quanto estou feliz?!

Snape deu um riso amargo.

- Que bom que _alguém_ está feliz, Evans. Tem sempre que ser _você_, não é? Aliás, não é à toa que os dois formem um _belo par_.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, sacudiu a cabeça e se deu por vencida. Sussurrou, mais que sem jeito a Amanda um _"me desculpe..."_ e se mandou.

E a realidade voltava, aos poucos. Snape olhou, e percebeu que Amanda estava bem ali, olhando para ele, com uma expressão neutra. Mas a _decepção_ que emanava não tinha como disfarçar.

- Dois anos, Snape... – disse Amanda. – _Dois anos_, aliás, até mais que isso pra mim, e você ainda só vê o que quer. Pra mim chega.

Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer. Segurá-la, tentar impedi-la, dessa vez... Não seria uma boa solução.

Ele apenas a deixou ir, rezando para que ela não tomasse a pior decisão nesse momento.

* * *

Sentada debaixo das arquibancadas, Amanda chorava. Era noite e ninguém a incomodaria por lá. Todos já deveriam estar dormindo, ou cuidando de suas vidas.

E se ela tivesse feito a mesma coisa, não teria acabado assim.

- Às vezes, eu o _odeio_! – ela vociferou.

- É... E ninguém pode culpá-la, com certeza. – respondeu uma voz, que se aproximava.

Era Sirius Black.

- Mas que diabos... O que faz aqui? _Como_ me encontrou?!

Ele suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Um pouco, a Lily me contou. O resto, eu deduzi.

- A _Lily_?! Aposto que ficou se gabando. _Traidora_.

- Não faça o juízo errado dos outros só porque seu namoradinho não presta. A Evans veio falar comigo porque estava preocupada com você. E uma vez, me lembrei de algo que o _James_ me contou. Então, juntei os fatos e te achei.

- Ele _não_ é meu namorado. E eu não entendo que logo _você_ estaria fazendo aqui, Black.

- _Não?_ Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso! E já pedi para não me chamar assim.

- É o seu nome.

- Me chame pelo _primeiro_ nome. É um privilégio que dou a poucos.

- Não faço a menor questão de seus "privilégios", Black. Olha, dá um tempo. É uma péssima hora pra me chatear.

- Mas Amanda, eu não vim te chatear! – ele disse, afastando os cabelos da garota do rosto dela – Eu vim porque me _preocupo_ com você! Será que já não deixei isso bem claro?!

Ela empurrou a mão dele bruscamente, desconfortável com a familiaridade.

- Você é difícil. – ele disse. – Gosto de desafios.

- Eu sei. Ao contrário de mim, você é fácil. Quer dizer, fácil de se _ler_. Não gosto do seu excesso de confiança sobre a situação, _Black_. Sei que, como qualquer macho-alfa, você preza uma conquista, mas dessa vez, está dando um tiro no pé.

Sirius deu um grunhido, um tanto ofendido.

- Você está errada mais uma vez, Amanda Rice! Eu só tentei... eu só fiz aquela _bobagem_ com seu _namoradinho_ por _sua_ culpa! E nem assim, você me chama pelo primeiro nome!

- Eu- Ele _não_ é meu "namoradinho"! É um _idiota_! Isso é o que ele é! E merecia aquilo! – ela disse, com olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Infeliz por demonstrar fraqueza, Amanda se virou e cruzou os braços.

- Eu sinto muito... – Sirius a abraçou pelas costas, aproveitando o momento. – Pra deixar escapar uma garota como você, só pode ser um _idiota_ mesmo...

Amanda se voltou, e o rosto dele estava mais perto do dela do que nunca.

E dessa vez, _ela mesma_ o beijou.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 –

Último dia de aula. Snape só desejava que fosse seu último dia de vida.

Amanda o ignorava completamente. E agora andava às risadinhas com Lily Evans pelos corredores, como se pudesse se dar ao luxo de ser conspícua.

E aquele _maldito_ Black... A maneira como ele a olhava...!

A maneira como _eles _se olhavam...

Parecia haver algo tão errado. _Tudo_ parecia ter, simplesmente, perdido o Equilíbrio.

Lucius parecia ainda mais interessado em Amanda Rice, além de tê-la proibido terminantemente de participar das reuniões. Snape não sabia ao certo porque, mas conseguia convencer Lucius de _qualquer coisa_, inclusive de que mantinha Amanda sob _seu_ controle e que ela não passava de uma espiã da Grifinória, relatando tudo o que lhes pudesse ser útil. E Snape sempre dava um jeito de salvar Amanda de algum perigo que ela sequer tinha ideia de que estava correndo, sendo simplesmente, criativo.

Ou talvez, Lucius e Cia. é que eram _muito _tapados.

Sim, provavelmente era isso.

O fato é que... Amanda não estava mais _nem aí_ para Voldemort ou os Comensais, o que tornava as mentiras de Snape mais... críveis. Ela não fazia nada que chamasse ou não chamasse atenção ou representasse perigo. Então, não havia do que desconfiar...

E foi num desses momentos de aparente despreocupação de Amanda Rice, que Snape a acossou num dos corredores do castelo.

- Você está me seguindo há horas, Snape. Afinal, o que quer? – ela perguntou, irritada.

- Amanda, você tem me evitado. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Não temos mais nada a conversar.

- Isso _não_ é verdade! – ele vociferou. – Amanda, espere, não vá. _Por favor._

- Você tem cinco minutos.

Snape suspirou.

- Preciso de mais tempo que isso, Mandy. Mas vou começar com o básico... Eu- Novamente, _me desculpe_. Parece que estou sempre fazendo algo errado e me desculpando com você. Sinto muito. Mas eu já tinha uma história antes de você surgir. Sei que isso soa insensível, mas procure entender. É ainda mais difícil para mim. Não sei se posso lhe dar o que você quer, mas se estiver disposta... Bem, eu não sei... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sinto muito. – ela tomou as mãos dele, quase chorando, novamente. Agora simplesmente parecia um chafariz! – Não deveria ter exigido _tanto_ de você. Eu entendo e afinal, você nem nunca me pediu nada. Eu... eu vou deixá-lo em paz.

Ela soltou-lhe as mãos e tentou não sair correndo, só se afastava com o máximo de dignidade que pôde juntar naquele momento.

- Do que está falando?! – Snape perguntou, confuso. – Aonde vai?!

- Ora... Você fez sua escolha, não fez?

- E pelo visto você fez a sua! – ele falou, soando indignado. – Entendi. Mas logo o _Black_! Essa _realmente_ é a melhor forma com que você conseguiria me atingir! Muito bem, Amanda!

- _Black..._? Ei! – ela se voltou, agora, _definitivamente_ irritada – Eu não fiz _nada_ para _atingi-lo_, Sr. Narciso! Por incrível que pareça, nem tudo se trata de você! Primeiro, não há nada entre mim e o Sirius! Segundo-

- _SIRIUS?!_

- _Segundo!_ – Amanda apontou um longo dedo na cara de Snape - Eu _não_ lhe devo satisfação _alguma!_ E esse nem era o "segundo", mas então, _terceiro_: se houve _qualquer coisa_ entre mim e o _Sirius_, a culpa foi _sua_! Afinal, _QUEM É QUE NÃO ESTAVA LÁ_?!

E para a surpresa da garota, Snape a _abraçou_.

Ele a abraçava como se _nunca mais _quisesse soltá-la.

- Eu _nunca_ deveria tê-la deixado sozinha. Eu _nunca mais_ vou te deixar, Mandy...

E dessa vez, ela cedeu e deixou as lágrimas fluírem.

* * *

Amanda não ousou participar do Banquete... Mas deve ter sido um espetáculo e tanto. O que seria da vida de todos, agora?

O Expresso de Hogwarts viria buscá-los amanhã e seria o fim de mais essa jornada para uns e o começo para outros.

E Amanda não tinha nem um espaço no tempo para se definir.

- Que coisa mais triste... O último dia de aula e uns ficam aí, lamentando em frente à lareira.

Amanda sorriu, pois agora, não podia mais deixar de fazê-lo para Sirius.

- E você, o que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está comemorando?

- E o que? Deixar você aqui sozinha? – ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

- Sirius... Eu e o Snape... Bem, nós conversamos e...

Ele suspirou, frustrado e irritado e se levantou do sofá, bruscamente.

- Para aquele maldito você dá _tudo_ e para mim, até conseguir ser chamado pelo _meu_ nome foi quase impossível! Nunca mais vou conseguir nada além de um beijo, pelo jeito.

- Não sei o que pretende com esse discurso, mas está longe de me conquistar. Você soa como um cafajeste, além de me fazer soar como uma... _como algo que eu não sou._

- _Eu não quis dizer isso, e você sabe!_ – ele chutou algo em cima de uma das mesas, irado. – Por que faz isso consigo mesma, Amanda?! Não sabe que merece mais? – ele se aproximou dela, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Eu não sei o que mereço e _eu_ decido o que é ou não é bom pra mim! – ela se levantou, subitamente, soando ofendida.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu _sei_ que você vai se arrepender. Não queria que alguém como você se arrependesse de um erro _óbvio_, mas-

- Sirius Back, está passando dos limites.

- _Eu sei_ que estou. E vou fazer mais. Preciso que me prometa que não vai perder contato comigo, Amanda, pois quando precisar de ajuda, você vai ter pra onde ir. Por enquanto, estou morando com o James. Mas se-

- _Isso é absurdo!_

-Não, não é! – ele tomou as mãos da garota, que ficou perplexa com o ato e com tudo o mais – Visto o quanto seu... _namorado_ é instável, acho melhor você me ouvir. Assim que eu tiver minha própria casa, informarei a você.

- Mas isso não me interessa!

- Pode ser que não. Mas eu prefiro correr o risco. Vou voltar para a festa. Boa noite, Amanda Rice.

Sirius saiu através do Retrato e Amanda bufou, sentindo-se mais que confusa. Irritada e _faminta_, atirou-se novamente num dos sofás, quando alguém entrou na Sala Comunal.

E para seu espanto, era _Snape_. E ele trazia _comida_. Estava preocupado com ela...!

E imediatamente, Amanda esquecera qualquer promessa ou problema. Tudo ficaria bem, como sempre.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 –

Era uma noite de outono particularmente fria e chuvosa... Parecia até mau agouro...

Amanda olhava pela janela, pensativa, suspirando. Snape saíra com a esperança de conseguir o cargo de DCAT em Hogwarts e amanhã... Faria dois anos que _Eileen Prince_ falecera...

Ou seja lá o que tiver acontecido com ela, após ter abandonado o cadáver de Tobias Snape...

Agora, devidamente enterrado e _esquecido_.

Amanda simplesmente evitava _pensar_ no assunto, de qualquer forma. E quanto mais evitava, mais pensava.

E _por que _Snape demorava _tanto?_

Foi quando ele aparatou no meio da sala de estar, assustando Amanda, que já estava nervosa.

- _Snape!_

Ele não disse nada, só começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando o indicador pelos lábios e mexendo nos cabelos, inquieto. Sequer pareceu ouvi-la.

- Snape? _Snape!_

Ele finalmente a notou, despertando.

- Amanda. – ele a olhou, encharcado. Devia ter andado pela chuva...

- Meu amor...! – ela se levantou da poltrona deixando o livro de lado para abraçá-lo – Foi _tão_ ruim assim?! Então, não conseguiu o emprego...?

Mas ele se esquivou, bem antes que ela conseguisse tocá-lo.

- Não. _Não..._ – ele nem a olhava – Eu nem fui a Hogwarts. E também, agora já é _tarde demais_. Sabe, pra mim já chega. Já chega, Mandy. – ele disse, desabando na poltrona.

- Snape...? – ela perguntou, consternada, sem ousar se aproximar. – O que—_O que você fez?_

Ele a encarou...

E ela não o reconheceu.

- Fiz o que tinha que ser feito! E _não ouse_ me condenar!

- Não posso "condená-lo" se nem sei do que está falando! Vamos, Snape! Diga-me!

- Amanda. – ele se levantou da poltrona, desembainhou sua varinha e foi andando em direção à garota – Sugiro que vá embora daqui. Sugiro que _desapareça_. _Agora._

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu arriscar.

- Não vai me machucar.

- Não. – ele disse, guardando a varinha e soltando um riso amargo. – Mas "_ele"_ vai.

- _"Ele"_...?

E nem foi preciso fazer mais nenhuma pergunta.

- Ah, Snape! Snape, _onde_ você esteve?! Onde estava, desgraçado?! – ela berrava, indo para cima dele esbofeteá-lo, quase histérica.

- Amanda! – ele tentava contê-la o melhor que podia – Isso já não interessa mais, entendeu?! Mas não é a sua vida que precisa ser-

- Meu Deus! _Harry_! – ela disse, horrorizada.

- "Harry"? – ele repetiu, confuso.

Amanda deu uma bofetada _tão_ estrondosa em Snape que sua mão chegou a formigar.

- Se isso acabar mal... – ela o agarrava pelos cabelos com uma força que mal sabia que tinha – Eu vou responsabilizá-lo _pessoalmente_, Severus Snape! _Onde _você estava? _Hein_?! Estava falando com "ele"? Estava falando com _Voldemort_?

Snape deu um sibilo de horror e indignação.

- O quê, fica tenso ao ouvir o nome do seu mestre?! Hipócrita desgraçado! Ou acha que aquele _maldito_ merece alguma deferência?! Quer saber? Se quer fazer algo pra parar isso tudo, é agora! Ou me diz _o que_ disse a ele, ou _me mata_! Se me deixar sair daqui com vida, eu farei _tudo_ pra parar vocês!

Snape olhava para Amanda com um misto de desespero e confusão. Finalmente, suspirou e essa parecia ser a deixa da outra.

Ela abriu a porta, pronta para ir, quando ele a agarrou pelo pulso, apenas para ficar olhando-lhe nos olhos, fixamente, implorando...

- Me solta, Snape. Acabou.

Mas ele fez algo que exigiu o máximo de coragem que pôde empregar (exigiu até mais coragem do que para falar com Voldemort).

Ele a beijou.

E antes que ela também perdesse a coragem, desviou seu olhar do dele e saiu correndo pela chuva.

* * *

Amanda Rice viera do Futuro, mas Sirius Black bem podia se candidatar ao cargo de Adivinhação.

Sim, ainda bem que ela o escutara. E graças a isso, agora ela estava parada em frente à sua porta, bem em frente à casa que Sirius comprara com o dinheiro que herdara do "Titio Alphard".

Típico do idiota Black. Atender a porta de toalha. Amanda queria demonstrar todo o desdém possível, mas naquele momento, sua única vontade era desabar e chorar como uma garotinha.

- _Amanda?!_

E se ele parecia _genuinamente_ surpreso, espera só até ouvir o resto...

- Sirius, eu... Desculpe por aparecer assim. Posso ver que estava esperando alguém... É que... Bem, eu não tenho para onde ir, e...

- Não! Oh, não, por favor! – era impressão dela ou os olhos caramelo de Sirius pareceram se iluminar maniacamente? – Eu não estou esperando _ninguém_! Na verdade, sua visita é mais que fortuita!

- Não, Sirius, minha visita não é _nada_ fortuita. Aliás, você deveria estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, em vez de se mostrar tão absurdamente efusivo.

- Hum, bem, eu... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos ligeiramente úmidos – Não é do meu feitio questionar oportunidades. E depois, vai que isso é um sonho? – ele deu uma piscadinha.

Amanda sentou-se num sofá muito interessante e estampado para se definir, mal acreditando no que ouvia e analisando o interior. A casa era, no mínimo... curiosa. Bem, Sirius tinha bom-gosto, mas não gostava de ambientes muitos discretos não, pelo jeito... _Tantos_ artefatos Trouxas! E que interessante, ele era bem organizado.

- Sirius... Francamente, eu também iria preferir que isso tudo não passasse de um sonho. Inclusive pra você.

Sirius percebeu que o assunto era mais sério o que parecia... Frustrado, perguntou:

- Importa-se se eu colocar uma camisa?

- Já ia lhe pedir isso.

Sirius suspirou e continuou a falar, mesmo andando até seu quarto:

- Bem, demorou, devo ao menos dar crédito a _Snivellus_ por essa. O que ele aprontou, dessa vez?

Irada, Amanda correu até o som da voz do outro, para rebater. Não interessavam os motivos, ele _não tinha_ o direito de falar assim de-

"_Oops."_

E ao chegar ao quarto de Sirius, Amanda o encontrou bem como veio ao mundo.

Foi tudo o que pôde fazer para não corar...

"_Ou pegar uma câmera!"_

Ela queria _se socar_ por esses pensamentos invasivos, mas algo bem dentro de seu subconsciente (por mais que ela não conseguisse acessá-lo) lhe dizia que ela fizera o que acabara de fazer de propósito...

- Em primeiro lugar, _Black_. – ela disse, sem titubear – O nome dele é _Snape_. _Severus Snape_. – e ela jogou a Sirius de volta sua toalha - E eu não vim aqui para julgá-lo, ou a nenhuma de suas ações. Aliás, se vamos julgar _alguém_, por que não a você e seus _"amiguinhos"_?

- Okay. Agora, _onde _quer chegar?! – ele perguntou, ultrajado, enrolando a toalha na cintura.

- Simples. Como foi que esses... _Apelidos_ nada lisonjeiros começaram? De _quem_ foi a ideia?

- O que está insinuando?!

- Não estou "insinuando" coisa nenhuma, _Black_! Só quero saber o que faz de você e de seus amiguinhos _tão_ diferentes de "_Snivelly"_ e os "amiguinhos" dele?! Não, não, espere, ainda não concluí meu raciocínio! Pois veja bem, aquele tal "Lorde Voldemort" apenas conseguiu recrutar mais seguidores que seu líder _"Prongs Potter"._

- _Saia da minha casa._

- Então, vai dizer que não há uma _lógica_ no que estou dizendo? Vai simplesmente me _expulsar_?!

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. – Sirius riu, passando a mão pelo rosto. – você é _completamente_ perturbada, garota. Uma coisa é fazer as escolhas erradas e ficar na sua. Agora, vir até à _minha casa_ para fazer acusações e _insinuações_ doentias! E até agora, eu nem sei do que você está falando e aonde quer chegar, se é que a algum lugar.

- Se bem me lembro, não foi ideia do Snape cometer nenhum assassinato. Quer dizer, não tinha sido até agora, não até ele ter sido pressionado até o limite.

- _Eu achei que essa história já tivesse sido resolvida!_ E outra, foi o mesmo "Prongs Potter" quem o salvou, caso você não saiba!

- Sério, Black?! E você acha que ele fez isso porque é _tão _altruísta! Então, no fim, acho que seu gêmeo do mal não tinha o direito de tentar arranhar a alma de outro ser! E adivinha?! Ele _conseguiu!_ E agora, finalmente, _vai ter o que merece, se existe Justiça!_ Só que o problema, Black, é que a "Justiça" é uma "faca de dois gumes", com perdão da expressão e não é só quem merece que sai ferido! Por isso, vim aqui!

Sirius passou a língua pelos lábios e suspirou... Amanda tentava ler sua expressão e esperava estar certa sobre o que via.

- O que ele fez, Amanda? O que Snape fez?

- Não sei. Não sei ao certo. Mas fez por vingança e quer saber? Vocês fizeram por merecer. E tem outra coisa pior, também. Há um maldito... um maldito _rato_ entre vocês. _Literalmente._

Os olhos de Sirius de repente se tornaram _muito_ alertas.

- _O quê?!_

- Não devo... Já falei _tanto._

- Amanda...

- Okay, okay! _Wormtail! _Wormtail é um deles! E é _realmente_ um deles! Vai armar um esquema terrível pra matar James e Lily, inclusive o filho não nascido deles, Harry Potter. A culpa, no fim, vai cair em você, que vai parar em Azkaban.

- _O QUÊ?!_

- NÃO O CULPO POR NÃO ACREDITAR! E DEPOIS, EU NÃO DEVERIA TER CONTADO! EU NEM DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI!

Amanda sentou-se na cama de Sirius e desatou a chorar. O outro estava pasmo, afinal, seria informação demais até para Spock.

- Tudo bem, Amanda, calma... Olha... Nós vamos resolver isso. Prometo. – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela, mas sem muita convicção.

- Você não acredita em mim. Acha que sou louca.

- Não. – ele ergueu o rosto da garota e a olhou bem dentro dos olhos – Nós _vamos _resolver isso. _Prometo_.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e mostrou-lhe o colar dourado com o pingente.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Um Vira-Tempo.

Sirius se afastou dela como se o objeto queimasse.

- Definitivamente acho que você é louca. E também, tem _muita_ sorte. Mas... _como_?!

- Não sei. E também, não quero mais saber. – ela disse, guardando de volta o colar por dentro da blusa. – Talvez essa maluquice toda sirva para alguma coisa.

Sirius soltou um risinho.

- Não foi à toa. Agora _tudo_ faz sentido. Ainda bem que eu tenho um _pouquinho_ de bom-senso, senão, seu plano maléfico já era.

- E não sei se isso seria bom, ou ruim.

- Tanto faz. – ele disse, se levantando da cama. – Amanhã é que teremos a resposta. E amanhã, você vai _finalmente_ falar com _Dumbledore_.

O sangue de Amanda chegou a gelar, mas pelo tom de pura finalidade de Sirius e pela força das circunstâncias...

Se ela não o fizesse, a tendência só seria piorar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que algum nitpicker venha me dizer que a Hestia Jones não tinha nada a ver com esse contexto, já aviso que não há evidências do contrário! Então, eu fico com o "the more, the merrier!", nesse caso ;o)**

* * *

Capítulo 14 –

Godric's Hollow lembrava à Amanda as partes da Alemanha que mais lhe agradavam. As casinhas pareciam de boneca. Além disso, era um vilarejo extremamente pacífico e cosmopolita. Mal dava para acreditar que um assassinato brutal estava para acontecer daqui a alguns anos, isso se a garota não pudesse evitar.

"_Um assassinato que, se evitado, mudaria completamente o fluxo da história..."_

Aparatar não era nada, _nada_ agradável. De fato, era a única coisa que Amanda ainda não conseguia se "auto-ensinar". O medo de _estrunchamento_ era grande demais para que ela se arriscasse.

Mas ela considerou a possibilidade só para não ver o sorrisinho de satisfação (talvez algo mais) de Sirius Black ao abraçá-la _tão_ apertado contra si só para que eles chegassem ao destino.

"_Super desnecessário!"_

Mas a _última coisa que Amanda daria era alguma satisfação àquele imbecil!_

Mas que dava vontade de estuporá-lo para longe, aaaah, _isso dava_!

Sirius _insistia_ em agarrar-lhe a mão, para "guiá-la" pelo vilarejo, ao passo que Amanda insistia que sabia se virar bem, _muito obrigada_.

- Eu sei. – ele disse com um sorrisinho de canto, jogando o cabelo de lado. – Mas não me culpe por tentar me aproveitar da situação.

Amanda parou subitamente, em frente a ele, que quase deu-lhe um encontrão.

- Okay, Black. Vamos esclarecer uma coisa.

- Hm. Não gosto de como isso soa.

- Goste você ou não, não haverá, _nunca_, nada entre nós. Você pode ser até atraente, como todo cafajeste, mas eu _amo_ o Snape, entendeu? Amo_._ _Amo_. E não há nada que-

- Eu _não_ sou um "cafajeste", Amanda Rice. – ele disse, parecendo de repente _muito_ irritado. – Você claramente nem sabe do que está falando.

Sirius agarrou Amanda pelo braço com os olhos... _marejados_?

- Okay. Okay, tudo bem, Bla—_Sirius_. Me desculpe. Eu não queria magoá-lo, mas você continua ultrapassando limites claros e gostaria que _parasse_. _Por favor_. Ou você não me dá escolha!

- _Diabos!_ – ele praguejou, soltando-a de repente e chutando o ar, atraindo atenção de alguns passantes curiosos. – Por que, Amanda? _Por quê?!_ – ele a interrogou, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Por que ele e não você, seria essa a pergunta?

Como ele não respondeu, ela seguiu com a resposta.

- Porque decerto, você não é tudo isso o que pensa ser. Agora, _vamos logo! _Temos assuntos _realmente_ _importantes_ a tratar!

E ela se foi, trotanto na frente sem nem saber pra onde, ao que Sirius foi obrigado a segui-la, contrafeito.

* * *

A casa de Lily e James era a _exata _definição de _"Lar"_. Foi demais para Amanda conseguir não bater os calcanhares várias vezes e murmurar _aquela_ frase... Era até perigoso voltar para sua casa na ensolarada Califórnia...

E o semblante da ruiva... Nele, estava estampado a palavra _"Mãe"_.

_E foi disso que aquele Desgraçado o privou._

Naquele momento, Amanda Rice jurou solenemente que, não importava o que lhe custasse, ela _não_ permitiria que a "História Original" seguisse seu curso.

E por falar em Original...

Nossa, os olhos _dele_ ainda eram _os mesmos_. Os mesmos azuis límpidos e cristalinos, o mesmo _poder_ e a _mesmíssima_ sabedoria...! Mesmo que quisesse, Amanda não poderia sair correndo agora. Estava, parecia estar, _grudada_ no assoalho, enquanto _Albus Dumbledore_ a perscrutava.

- Alguém não deveria estar aqui, não é? – ele disse, amavelmente, mas Amanda conseguiu detectar o mais que sutil sarcasmo.

Ela tentou abaixar o olhar, embaraçada, mas Dumbledore não o permitiu, segurando-lhe o queixo gentilmente para manter seus olhares no mesmo nível.

- Qual seu nome, garota?

Amanda soltou um risinho e perguntou:

- Ué, o senhor não consegue deduzir?!

Os presentes no recinto começaram a se mexer desconfortavelmente, alguns até faziam barulhos para fingir que não estavam prestando atenção.

Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho de cumplicidade, mas mostrou que não ficara muito satisfeito com a resposta, deixando Amanda _bem_ sem-graça...

- É Amanda Rice, senhor. – ela respondeu, corando, dessa vez, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele ainda se dirigia a ela, mas agora a deixava mais à vontade.

- Você _realmente_ tem coragem, Amanda Rice, e nem eu mesmo posso dizer-lhe quais serão as consequências do seu ato impensado, pelo menos para você. Mas podemos usá-la em nossa vantagem. Seja bem-vinda à Ordem da Fênix.

"_Ninguém em Hogwarts acreditaria. Ninguém nesse mundo acreditaria. Meu. Deus."_

Ela queria agradecer, dizer algo, mas sua garganta parecia ter algo entalado dentro dela.

- Você já conhece três dos nossos membros, ou ao menos, cinco. Ela notou James escorado num canto de braços cruzados, olhando-a de forma sombria (como sempre). Vou lhe apresentar o restante. Esses são Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Frank e Alice Longbottom, Emmeline Vance, Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon e meu irmão, Aberforth.

- Nossa... É... É _gente pra caramba_! Não lembro mais nem metade dos nomes.

Alguns riram da espontaneidade de Amanda.

- Você se acostumará, Srta. Rice. – disse Dumbledore. – Tenho certeza de que já teve que se acostumar a muito mais nesse curto espaço de tempo. Aliás, a sua primeira tarefa deverá ser nos entregar os nomes que possui da Organização _deles_.

- Sim, com prazer. Um deles, pelo visto, vocês já possuem... – ela disse, reparando que Pettigrew não estava presente.

- Sim. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Sirius nos avisou _imediatamente_ e por isso, convocamos esta reunião.

- Farei uma lista agora mesmo, com _tudo_ o que me lembro. Mas... hein... olha, gostaria de pedir... não, gostaria de _implorar_ algo, se for o caso.

- Eu sei o que vai pedir, Srta. Rice.

- Imagino que sim. Profess—

Dumbledore olhou para Amanda para que tivesse mais cautela.

- Senhor, então, é sobre Snape. Ele é inocente nessa história toda. Não sabe o que está fazendo, no que está se metendo.

- Srta. Rice... – ele se aproximou de Amanda, tocando-lhe o ombro– Ele é _tudo_ menos "inocente". Ele fez uma _escolha_, e essa "escolha" pode e _vai_ afetar o curso de _várias vidas_. Ele sempre poderia ter mudado de ideia, assim como você o fez. Ele é plenamente responsável e _com certeza_ será tratado como tal.

Amanda mordeu o lábio inferior o mais forte que pôde para segurar as lágrimas e apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- _Eu o amo_. – ela sussurrou, apenas para Dumbledore. – Por favor, faça o que puder para que nada de ruim lhe aconteça.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, compreendendo. – Eu sei - ele a abraçou, meio contra o protocolo. – Mas no fim, eu sou apenas um homem, também...

* * *

Amanda tentava ficar à vontade, mas aquele _imbecil_ James Pothead fazia questão de mostrar que não iria permitir.

- Vai lá. – ele falava, morrendo de rir. – Conta pro Dumbledore. Vai _correndo_ contar pra ele. Ooooooh, que meeeeda!

Amanda não queria responder para não dar mais combustível, afinal, ele só fazia essas _palhaçadas_ quando via que ela se encontrava sozinha.

- Não tem o que fazer não, retardado? Não tem uma _esposa_, agora? Que aliás, não sei como raios arrumou.

- Pois é, né, Rice? Mais _essa_ pra eu esfregar na sua carinha de anjo, que aliás, de _anjo_ você só tem cara, mesmo! Claro vou ter que te dar um desconto né, pois Dumbledore insiste em confiar logo em _você..._

- E eu vou ter que te dar um desconto por estar usando óculos.

- E o que tem a ver?

- Ué. Sei lá. Tira pra você ver. E depois, também não diga que eu não avisei.

James Pothead, em toda sua sapiência, tirou os óculos, olhando Amanda de cima a baixo.

- Não chega a cara tão perto.

Foi ele se afastar um centímetro ou dois e _pam!_ levou o maior soco na cara de sua vida.

- Agora some daqui.

- _Ahhhhhhh, desgraçada, quebrou meu nariz!_

- _Duh!_ Vai lá, vai lá _correeeendo contar pro Duuumbledore!_

Só que Amanda, que não era burra nem nada, já estava correndo pra longe faz horas, porque se o próprio Dumbledore visse a cena, não iria achar _nem um pouco_ cômico. E vai que James resolvia reagir à altura (o que era sempre, o mais baixo possível)...

- Aonde vai com _tanta_ pressa? – disse uma menina alta, loira, que Amanda sentia já ter visto em algum lugar antes da Ordem.

- Você é Marlene McKinnon, não é? Me larga! Se não me soltar, vou me meter em encrenca!

- Acaba de nocautear um membro da Ordem. Que coisa feia, isso não se faz. – ela agitava um indicador longo de unha perfeita, e não soando muito convincente.

- Ele estava pedindo por isso, e você _sabe_. Qual é a sua, aliás? Não quero brigar com aliados, e aliás, acho que nem posso com você. Então, me deixa sair daqui antes que Dumbledore descubra.

- Acha que ele, a essa altura, já não sabe? E acha que ele não teria mais o que fazer, se soubesse? Não se preocupe, ele não está em casa. Seu segredo está a salvo com o nariz destruído do Potter.

- _Pothead_.

- O quê?

- Nada. Enfim, obrigada. E aproveitando, eu não a conhecia antes, McKinnon?

- Me chame de "Marlene". – ela sorriu, afável. – Sim, creio que sim. Eu sempre a via perambulando por Hogwarts. Sou aluna de lá também, era da Ravenclaw. Eu achava que você frequentasse a escola, mas o... o _Sirius_ me convenceu a parar de fazer perguntas a seu respeito...

Ela pronunciou o nome do Sirius com uma dor tão evidente que até Amanda sentiu...

- Ah, o Black. Outro _tremendo_ idiota. O Lupin é o menos pior deles. Acho que é porque é o que mais raramente fala. Ou faz qualquer coisa.

Marlene soltou uma risada musical. Era uma garota tão encantadora!

- Sim, o Remus... Ele e a Emmeline engajaram num romance por aqui que pelo jeito não tem volta. Lindos, os dois. – ela disse, numa inveja sonhadora. – Ele é legal, sim. Todos os três são, depois que você os conhece bem.

- Nossa. Deve-se ser preciso conhecê-los bem, _muito bem mesmo_.

- Você _realmente_ não gosta dos "Marotos"! – riu Marlene.

- É assim tão evidente?! Bem, não que eu faça a menor questão de esconder.

- Entendo... Não teria como mesmo, não com Severus Snape como namorado...

Amanda ficou, de repente, desolada.

- Desculpe, fui pessoal demais. Não quis-

- Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma, você tem razão. Não tem como ser "imparcial". Não existe isso e eu escolhi um lado. Ou melhor, "uns lados".

- Acho que isso é que não é possível... – Marlene disse, pensativa. – Eu tive uma ótima professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, sabe. Ela trazia pra gente um livro de vocês, chamado Bíblia.

- Já ouvi falar. – Amanda sorriu, sarcástica. – É o livro mais contraditório da História da Humanidade.

- Sim, foi bem o que me pareceu. Desde então, eu o tenho estudado bastante. Mas há uma passagem em particular que me veio à mente agora... aquela, _"Não se pode servir a Deus e a mamon."_

Amanda ficou olhando para a outra, durante um tempo, processando. E começou a rir.

- Diabos, Marlene... De _todas_ as _infinitas _passagens, você tinha logo que citar uma das _únicas_ que fazem sentido?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Respondendo aqui a várias reviews e novamente, agradecendo o apoio das Leitoras. **

**Viola: Eu sei que te enviei uma PM esclarecendo isso, mas vai que sua dúvida é a mesma de muitas, então, vamos lá. NÓS sabemos do detalhe em que o Snape se tornava um espião arrependido porque lemos o Livro 7. A Amanda não leu esse livro, aliás não leu nenhum deles, nem sabe que está numa fanfic e sequer é canon =P A Amanda acha que é real, tadinha xD E nem ela, nem o Snape sabiam que ele (Snape) se tornaria um agente-duplo, pois se os planos da Ordem derem certo, nem James Pothead nem a Lily vão precisar morrer. E de quebra, nem o Snape vai precisar fazer aquele sacrifício e ser chamado de ****_"patético"_**** pelo Dumbledore, naquela cena de ****_flashback_**** lá que o Harry viu. E de qualquer forma, ela saiu de sua Era com 15 anos, e não sabia naaaaada ("nada, nada, nada, naaaaada" :P) sobre o Snape. Ele não contava as coisas pra ela, só era a "queridinha do professor", nada além. Não tinha nem como ela conjecturar, a única coisa que ela podia fazer era confiar, e era o que fazia. **

**Eris: Nossa! Fico ****_exultante_**** que alguém tenha CAPTADO a essência da personagem e da história em si! SUUUUPER verdade, tudo o que você falou. A Amanda se sente assim, se encontra nessa situação, bem como o próprio Snape (acredito eu), em qualquer das Eras. Eu disse em várias PMs que enviei à Leitoras que, na minha opinião, a fixação do Snape pela Lily foi bem isso, uma ****_fixação_****. Ele foi uma pessoa que jamais recebeu amor, aí um ser o trata com um pouquinho de bondade e ele viu algo que, simplesmente, ****_não existia_****. Levou o conceito de paixão e gratidão ao extremo. Se tivesse existido uma Amanda Rice, Lily Potter já era, tenho certeza. Severus Snape saberia que é muito mais do que ele pensava ser. Afinal, ele só tomou aquelas atitudes equivocadas por vingança (um dos maiores erros) e pra se DEFENDER daquela gangue de Senhores do Mal ("Os Marotos") que não paravam de atormentá-lo. Ele apenas reproduziu o que aprendeu e no fim, foi o ÚNICO que mostrou o que significa Milagre: Deu totalmente a volta por cima e deu a Vida por um mundo que nunca deu absolutamente NADA por ele. Não creio que James Pothead teria dado um "excelente pai". Ele nunca foi nada além de um covarde, egocêntrico e arrogante. O que teria acontecido com o Harry se aqueles dois tivessem sobrevivido? Imagino se não seria como aquelas crianças que choram porque os pais não lhes dão um iPhone5 assim que lançam no Mercado. Enfim... Mas falando novamente em ****_essência_****, pode-se tomar como exemplo a personagem ****_Éponine_****, de "Les Misérables"... ****_"So don't you fret, Monsieur Marius"_****, ****_sempre_**** há Esperança! ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Amanda se recusara _terminantemente_ a aparatar com Sirius. Marlene se voluntariou a cumprir essa missão ingrata com ela. Afinal, ambas eram garotas e se entenderiam melhor, de qualquer forma.

As duas conversavam pelo caminho, pois aparataram um tanto longe da casa de Snape para que o outro não suspeitasse.

- É horrível. – Amanda lamentava, infeliz. – O que eu vou fazer é _horrível_, Marlene. Simplesmente _imperdoável_.

Marlene interrompeu a caminhada e segurou Amanda firme, apoiando as mãos em seus dois ombros e olhando fixo em seus olhos.

- Agora, escute-me bem. É horrível _mesmo_. Porém, _necessário_. _Milhares_ de vidas, senão mais, estão em jogo, Amanda. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de ter essas crises de consciência agora.

- _Crises de consciência?!_ – ela se desvencilhou da outra, ofendidíssima.

- Olha aqui, Amanda. Não interessa como você denomine isso. Não há tempo! Seja lá de que forma você quiser resolver essa situação, está nas suas mãos. Eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo!

_"Está nas suas mãos..."_

E se ela, _simplesmente, _as_ "lavasse"?_

- Dane-se, então. – Amanda desistiu da discussão. – Vamos logo!

E as duas seguiram com o projeto infeliz.

* * *

Amanda entrou na casa de Snape e foi como se nunca houvesse saído. Sussurrou o nome dele, chamou... Alguns minutos depois, Snape apareceu, com a varinha na mão, um tanto surpreso.

- _Amanda?! Mas—_

- Por favor. Por favor, _não faça perguntas_.

- _Como_, "não fazer perguntas"?!- ele se aproximava, indignado, porém, descaradamente _feliz_. – O que faz aqui?!

- Eu... Eu percebi que cometi um _erro_. Eles são uns idiotas. Decidi me juntar a você... Não, decidi me juntar a _vocês_.

- _Oh_.

E houve uma breve pausa.

- Mas você... Você _tem certeza_ disso?!

- Mas _é claro_ que tenho certeza!

Snape olhava para ela, _tão_ desconfiado...

- Eu _o amo_, Snape! _Nunca_ mentiria pra você!

As lágrimas eram genuínas. _Metade_ das palavras, _não_.

Ela correu pra abraçá-lo, _se odiando_ por isso. Mas _jurou_, novamente, que se sacrificaria, se necessário, para salvá-lo.

- Bem, então. – ela retomou. – Dumbledore possui uma sociedade secreta. Chama-se a "Ordem da Fênix".

Podia-se dizer que Snape não estava _nada_ feliz em ser obrigado a ouvir essa informação.

- Eles não me revelaram, assim, _muita_ coisa... Mas estão esperando, apenas à espreita dos ataques dos Comensais. Não sabem de nada, apenas estudam os movimentos deles. Estão no escuro.

_"E contam com sua ingenuidade, pobre 'Sev'!",_ pensava Amanda, se odiando ainda mais.

- Nós imaginávamos. Você não poderia ter aparecido num momento melhor, Amanda. Os ataques vão começar provavelmente em menos de dois dias, pois pretendemos invadir o Ministério.

_"Nós..."_. O fato de Snape se referir a essa _gentinha_ na _primeira pessoa_ fazia o sangue dela _ferver_.

- Vocês não têm uma data certa?

- É só uma questão de tempo, Amanda. Não é preciso ser muito esperto pra perceber a crise no Ministério. Um dia, dois, três...

_"Abutres desgraçados!"_

- Entendo. E mesmo assim, você não pensa em... não lhe ocorre, em nenhum minuto...

Snape olhava para Amanda, fixo.

- E agora? _Aonde_ quer chegar?

- Snape. – ela segurou as mãos dele, quase mandando o plano para o inferno. – Eu vou ficar do seu lado não importa o que aconteça, mas você pode fazer outra escolha, sabe que pode!

Ele desviou o olhar, cheio de lágrimas.

- Agora é tarde demais.

_- Não, não é!_

_- Não acredito que veio aqui só pra isso!_

- Não, não! Esqueça. Esqueça! – ela se aproximou dele, e o abraçou ternamente. – _Esqueça_.

Mais tarde, ela se comunicaria com Marlene para que a outra transmitisse os acontecimentos à Ordem. E tornaria a se comunicar, tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias.

* * *

Tudo o que Amanda podia fazer agora, era dizer a verdade.

E a verdade, no momento, era sussurrar...

_"Eu te amo."_

E como sempre, ele aceitava, baixando todas as suas defesas.

E enfim, tudo mais que ela podia fazer, era continuar a abraçá-lo, como se não fosse precisar se separar dele... _nunca mais_.

_"Nunca mais..."_

Enquanto ele dormia, indefeso, sem expectativas, Amanda teve uma _ideia._ Levantou-se, bem devagar, mas também, se ele acordasse, não importaria mesmo...

_Ela lhe apagaria a memória._

Ela lhe daria uma _nova_ vida, novas aspirações... Talvez fosse para isso que ela tivesse vindo, afinal! Agora, Snape poderia ser _o que quisesse._

O que _ela_ quisesse...

Mas não eram por motivos egoístas. Ela estava tentando salvá-lo! E ela _iria_ salvá-lo. Nem que para isso, ele precisasse se esquecer do próprio nome! Nem que para isso, _ele precisasse passar o resto da vida no St. Mungo's_!

Deus, o que ela estava pensando.

Chorando (de novo, e com raiva por isso, _de novo_), ainda em conflito, Amanda se forçou a guardar a varinha e desistir do intento. _"Mas afinal... O que pode ser pior do que estar preso a essa gente?! Pelo menos assim ele pode ter uma chance!"_

E ela _ainda_ não havia guardado a varinha. Se voltou e se aproximou dele.

Ela _ia_ fazê-lo. Ela _precisava_ fazê-lo. Eles iam matá-lo! _Ele iria passar o resto da vida em Azkaban._

E uma voz ecoou na mente de Amanda:

_"Ele é tudo menos 'inocente'. Ele fez uma escolha, e essa 'escolha' pode e vai afetar o curso de várias vidas. Ele sempre poderia ter mudado de ideia, assim como você o fez. Ele é plenamente responsável e com certeza será tratado como tal."_

Bem como _tantas_ outras.

_"Está nas suas mãos..."_

_"Nós imaginávamos. Você não poderia ter aparecido num momento melhor, Amanda."_

_"Não se pode servir a dois Senhores."_

Amanda quase não conseguiu conter um grito de ira e desespero e antes que tomasse a decisão errada, certa, simplesmente saiu correndo daquela casa.

* * *

Marlene segurava ternamente os cabelos de Amanda enquanto a outra vomitava e sentia ainda mais patética.

- Não vou conseguir mais manter essa farsa, Marlene. É ridículo. Vou cumprir meu papel e simplesmente tirar minha vida, se o pior acontecer a ele. Simples assim.

A outra arregalou os olhos castanhos diante da _finalidade_ de Amanda. _Não_ se tratava de um blefe.

- Okay, Amanda... – ela ajudou a loira a se levantar. – Você precisa pensar. Não está raciocinando com clareza.

- Estou, sim! – ela afastou Marlene, irritada. – Já chega de me dizerem o que fazer o tempo todo! Estou aqui por uma _causa_, e não por _causa de vocês_! Entendeu?!

Ela não sabia o que responder, mas tinha entendido, sim... Apenas cerrou os lábios numa linha bem fina, em pânico.

- Amanda... – ela disse, suspirando. – Vou ser _bem_ franca com você. Não temos tempo pra essa _babaquice_ de "Romeu e Julieta". Caso você _não_ esteja entendendo, há algo maior, _bem_ maior, que suas motivações e sentimentos acontecendo por aqui!

- Olha aqui, sua _vadia _ – Amanda empunhou sua varinha e começou a, perigosamente, chegar cada vez mais perto da outra – tenho _certeza_ de que você nem sabe _exatamente_ de que está falando, quando cita o título dessa obra tão levianamente. E apenas por isso, eu deveria _executá-la_. Eu venho de _outro_ mundo, e Shakespeare é maior, _bem_ maior, que seus argumentos. E agora, me diga, você _leu_?!

Não parecia uma brincadeira inocente entre amigas. Amanda estava deixando Marlene _com medo_.

- Não. Não... li.

- Ótimo. Então, da próxima vez que for falar de coisas que _não entende_, analise melhor suas opções. – Amanda ponderou, guardando a varinha.

- _E você acha que é a única que está sofrendo aqui?!_ – Marlene berrou, aos prantos. Agora foi a vez de Amanda ficar chocada. – Como você mesma observou, você vem de "outro mundo", então essa Guerra não significa _nada_ pra você, não é?! Mas todos nós, _todos nós_, Amanda, temos _famílias, _temos uma _vida_, que vai além de "Romeu e Julieta" e essa sua obsessão _patética_! Sua víbora _egoísta_!

E ela saiu correndo, chorando na escuridão, deixando Amanda se sentindo muito mal...

* * *

Snape acordou com alguém batendo em sua porta.

Não, melhor.

Quase, praticamente, _derrubando_ a porta!

E _onde_ estava Amanda...?

Ele mal teve tempo de se pôr decente. E quando abriu a porta, atordoado, uma garota, loira, de que ele se lembrava vagamente...

Apontou uma varinha diretamente na cara dele, cheia da mais pura ira, cuspindo as palavras:

- Severus Snape, seu _desgraçado_. Seu _maldito_ "Anjo da Guarda" me enviou aqui. Vamos conversar, não que você tenha escolha, _não dessa vez_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Geeente, só pra deixar umas coisas BEM claras, talvez inclusive pra mim mesma:**

**JUUUURO que eu NÃO sou a "Eris". Ela está, ou em Sinbad da Dreamworks, ou lendo minhas fics, ou fazendo isso porque é a Deusa da Discórdia, porque só pode ser eu mesma deixando reviews INCRÍVEIS e LENDO MEUS PENSAMENTOS ASSIM. E outra. JURO que se não fosse Eris e sua maçã, esse capítulo NÃO TERIA SAÍDO, e eu nem sei muito se teria continuado essa fic não, hein... Logo, o Páris não está com nada naquela história. Então: Afrodite, Atena e Hera **_**zero.**_** Eris, que só apareceu pra causar confusão, GANHA, com maçã e tudo. **_**Moral da História: "Flattery will get you everywhere."**_** :P~**

**Mas se algum dia alguém souber, **_**exatamente**_**, o que é quando alguém **_**finalmente te entende**_**, então, me mandem um e-mail descrevendo a sensação, porque não sei se existe uma palavra pra isso.**

* * *

Capítulo 16 –

Severus Snape só ficava lá, em pânico, fitando aquela maluca, quase _histérica_, com certo brilho maníaco no olhar. Ela o encarava como se não tivesse mais nada a perder e fagulhas escapavam de sua varinha...

– _Anjo... _Que... "_anjo"_? Quem é você? Por favor, baixe a varinha para que possamos conversar...

Ele estava surpreso com sua calma, sua frieza diante da situação. Mas era assim que deveria ser, não é? Ele era um _Comensal_ (_não era?!). _Devia se acostumar a lidar com situações envolvendo pressão.

– _Cale-se. Eu dou as ordens aqui._ – Marlene disse, agitando a varinha e indicando a Snape para que entrasse e foi o que o outro fez.

– Garota...

– _Cale-se!_ – Ela o cutucou, _nada_ delicadamente, com a varinha. Snape, que estava de costas, finalmente, se irritou. Pensou em virar para revidar, mas... Enfim, ela estava armada. E parecia bastante _instável._

E por falar em instável...

_Marlene sequer sabia que diabos pretendia._

Bem, era nisso que dava "improvisar". Era _por isso_ que _não se devia improvisar numa Guerra como essa._ Havia um _Plano_ a ser seguido. E agora, eles não tinham mais _nada_.

E agora, ela se via parada na sala de estar de Severus Snape, olhando para a cara dele, que estava tão confuso quanto ela.

– Posso ao menos me sentar?! – ele perguntou, já mais que irritado.

– _Não, você não pode "se sentar"!_ E sabe por que você não pode _"se sentar"_? Por que, enquanto você _"se senta"_ eu sou _obrigada_ a suportar aquele seu maldito _encosto_ no meu ouvido! É, isso mesmo, você entendeu bem, Severus Snape! _Parabéns_! Hora de fazer uma _escolha_!

Snape fez menção de correr para algum canto, provavelmente para alcançar a varinha, mas Marlene estava raciocinando com mais calma.

– Nem pense nisso! _Estou armada e vou pará-lo, da forma que for necessária. Irei até mesmo matá-lo, se for necessário. Você me entendeu, Severus Snape?_

Snape olhou para o chão, os cabelos negros lhe cobrindo o rosto e assentiu, tão sutil que apenas seus cabelos se moveram.

– Ótimo. Pois bem. Não sei o que aquela Amanda Rice está escondendo, mas já não me interessa mais. Se você, de fato, se preocupa com ela, tome uma decisão, _agora_. Ou sei lá. Eu vou, simplesmente, _matá-la_.

– _Não!_ – Snape disse, enfático e meio desesperado, parecendo acordar de algum devaneio.

– E eu que achei que não estivesse prestando atenção. Sim, Severus Snape, eu _vou_ matá-la. E depois disso, vou fazer algo a você para que não possa falar, ou fazer qualquer coisa que prejudique a Ordem. Ah, sim, você _ainda_ não sabe do que estou falando. Bem, o importante é que eu vou _matar_ sua namorada e você vai continuar vivo, _bem vivo_, isso eu lhe garanto.

– Não me ameace. Desgraçada.

– Ameaço, _sim_. – ela se aproximou dele com a varinha – Quem está armada aqui sou _eu_. E outra. Eu não _"ameaço"_. Eu _vou_ seguir com o plano. É uma _promessa_.

Antes que Marlene pudesse reagir, Snape lhe deu um sopapo que a fez ir ao chão e se apoderou de sua varinha. Quando a garota percebeu, estava desarmada.

– _Não me subestime_. E não venha a minha casa me dar ordens!

Marlene se levantou, com cuidado. Fora estúpido, _muito_ estúpido, seu... "plano". Sequer chegara a ser um "plano", e agora era tarde demais, para _todo mundo_ e a culpa era toda dela. Chorar não faria diferença, mas ajudaria...

Ela só podia suspirar.

– Bem, é assim que acaba. – ela disse, resignada, fechando os olhos.

– _Do que está falando?!_ – Snape disse, mais que frustrado dessa vez, entregando-lhe a varinha. Marlene a pegou, _em choque_. - Desculpe, eu não pretendia fazer o que fiz, mas você não me deu escolha. Se não começar a responder minhas perguntas, peço a você que se retire e pare de desperdiçar meu tempo com charadas!

Marlene sentou-se na poltrona de Snape e se pôs a explicar, antes que mudasse de ideia:

– Snape, Amanda está em conflito. Ela... Ela trabalha para nós, a "Ordem da Fênix", mas precisa usá-lo para conseguir informações sobre os Comensais. Eles precisam ser derrotados a todo custo. Ela sabe que é errado traí-lo e diz que vai se matar assim que cumprir essa missão. Aliás, ela vai se matar se algo ruim lhe acontecer. Acredite em mim, _ela vai!_ Eu achava que você não prestasse. _Como_ foi se meter com aquela gente?!

– _Ordem da Fênix!_ Sim, ela me falou sobre vocês. Por isso estava agindo de uma forma tão... _estranha_. – ele suspirou. – Você podia ter simplesmente falado a verdade desde o começo, em vez de ter ficado fazendo joguinhos.

Marlene começou a rir, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

– Tem razão! Desculpe se não confiei em você, _Comensal_. Não sei o que estava pensando.

– Eu mereço ouvir isso. Eu sei. Mas a Mandy... Ela não merece morrer. Inclusive, não por alguém como eu.

Marlene fez cara de quem ia vomitar.

– Não tenho mais tempo pra essa palhaçada de vocês dois. A minha promessa ou, como você preferir chamar, _"ameaça"_, ainda está de pé.

– Isso não será necessário. Mas eu preciso lhe pedir um favor.

– É muita, _muita_ cara-de-pau da sua parte, meu amigo. Mas vou ouvir por pura curiosidade mórbida.

– Não desejo que ninguém saiba desse nosso... _acordo_. Se for necessário que alguém saiba, que seja só _Dumbledore_.

Marlene ponderou, mas na verdade, estava _impressionada_.

– É... Me parece razoável. Se você conseguir sustentar essa... _farsa_ até o final.

– O _"final"_, garota, está mais próximo do que você imagina. Eles pretendem causar um tumulto em _Godric's Hollow_, pois desconfiam ser a base de vocês. Eu ia revelar essas informações a Amanda, mas ela desapareceu. Pettigrew já a havia notado desde aquela primeira reunião em que ela apareceu, mas ele é um _idiota_, sempre foi, então eu conseguia convencê-lo de que ela não passava de uma... – Snape suspirou, relutante – _"loira burra"_. Mas quando ele descobriu que o imbecil do Black e o mais tapado ainda do Potter o haviam simplesmente _excluído_ de suas vidas pessoais, nem mesmo Pettigrew podia deixar de ligar os fatos. Graças às informações que Amanda provavelmente passou a vocês, ele não pôde prejudicá-los... _até agora_. Não há nada mais perigoso que um tolo com raiva, isso eu posso lhes garantir. Ainda mais quando se trata de um _tolo como Pettigrew._

Marlene passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensativa. Era preocupante. A Ordem deveria ser avisada _imediatamente._

– Essa conversa _nunca_ aconteceu. – ela disse, deixando a casa de Snape. – A partir de agora, você tem a _obrigação_ de me manter avisada sobre até quando aqueles malditos respiram!

Snape não precisou responder, pois ela entendeu a resposta dele só pelo seu olhar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 –

_Diário de Lily Potter_

_20 de Dezembro de 1980_

"_Eles estão aqui. Estou apavorada. Como eles podem, como __alguém_ pode, aparecer para profanar o Natal?! Por mais incoerente que me pareça esse pensamento, me dói ainda mais pensar que o dia de hoje pode decidir o Futuro dessa criança que carrego no ventre..."

Lily escrevia, se sentindo um tanto frívola por sequer poder sair, enquanto todos se preparavam e alguns já até arriscavam suas vidas lá fora. E tudo isso, inclusive, _por ela_. Não, não _apenas_ "por ela"!

Ela acariciou a barriga que ainda estava lisa e pensou em seu filhinho...

"_Harry..."_

* * *

_- Vou perguntar só mais uma vez! Onde está?! – _Mulciber vociferava, _insano, irado_, enquanto apontava a varinha para a bruxinha indefesa que se estrebuchava de dor no chão.

_Hestia Jones_. A seu lado, mortos, Edgar Bones e Caradoc Dearborn.

- O que estão fazendo?! – disse a voz fria e controlada de Lucius Malfoy, saindo de trás de alguma sombra.

- Brincando! – respondeu Bellatrix. – É tão divertido.

- _Idiotas!_ Estão chamando _muita_ atenção! Não sabem que devem seguir o protocolo?! E esses dois?! Quantas informações já conseguiram?

- Eles são inúteis, agora. O cérebro deles virou mingau. – respondeu um dos irmãos Lestrange, ao que Bellatrix riu.

- _Imbecis!_ Como pretendem encontrar a base desta forma?! Não vê que devemos usar a maldição _"Imperio"_?!

- Pare de dar ordens, Lucius! – reclamou Bellatrix. – Quanta arrogância! Quem você pensa que é!

- Eu, pelo jeito, sou o _único_ que pensa por aqui! – alguém se aproximou, devagar, e Lucius se voltou – _Snape!_ Snape, onde _diabos_ esteve! Eu estive procurando você o tempo inteiro e você _desaparece_ nas horas mais inapropriadas! _Livrem-se_ disso! – ordenou Lucius, indicando Hestia Jones, friamente. – Vamos, vamos nos reunir com os outros, causar mais tumultos. Eles têm de sair da toca algum momento. O local está oculto e eu acho que consegui localizá-lo.

Lucius ergueu a varinha, conjurou a Marca Negra e se foi.

* * *

Snape tinha quase certeza de que Lucius estava blefando. Ele _jamais_ poderia localizar um lugar que _Dumbledore_ não queria que fosse encontrado. Então, nesse caso, não havia o que temer.

Mas... _Snape, por outro lado... Snape sabia onde o lugar estava._

_E Lucius confiava nele._

- Lucius... – Snape disse. – Preciso lhe contar algo. Algo... _importante._

Lucius parou, como se tivesse ouvido "_Stupefy!"_

- Você _tão_ óbvio, não é, Severus? – e ele se voltou, para encará-lo. – É sobre... É aquela... aquela _Amanda_, não é? É sobre aquela _maldita_, não é? – ele encheu cada palavra de veneno.

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Lucius passou a mão pelo rosto, perturbado. Irado, cheio de _ódio_.

- Como... Como _pôde, _Severus? _Como pôde?!_ – ele sacou a varinha, apontando-a a Snape, irado. – Você a tem visto, não ? Seu _desgraçado, como pôde?!_

- Lu... Lucius, não... _não é hora para isso!_ – Snape, agora _realmente_ começou a se preocupar. – Eu, francamente, estou arrependido! Se você me perdoar... Espere, Lucius! – e Lucius parava, indeciso – Eu... eu _sei_ onde é o local!

O ódio de Lucius era _intenso_, mas ele faria _qualquer coisa para se vingar_. Guardou sua varinha e decidiu seguir as instruções de Snape.

* * *

Lucius e Snape aparataram no local indicado.

E Snape, definitivamente, _falara _a verdade.

Mas eles _nunca_ veriam aquela casa.

- Severus... _Onde_ está...?

Snape olhou para Lucius com _tanto_ remorso mas, antes que o Comensal conseguisse processar a informação, este foi atingido por um jato de luz e caiu, estatelado no chão.

_Amanda Rice_.

- Isso é o que você merece por um penteado ruim.

Lucius estava dominado pelo mais puro _ódio_, mas membros da Ordem saíam de todas as partes, vários deles, o cercando.

_Uma armadilha. E Snape não o avisara._

_Sorte a de Lucius, por ter tocado a marca em seu braço antes. Eles deviam estar perto. Tanto seu Mestre quanto seus Irmãos._

E Comensais aparatavam, também por todo lado. A luta, definitivamente, _não_ estava mais desigual...

Pettigrew fez dessa luta a mais pessoal de _sua vida_. Mas também, nunca teve _tanto _medo. Foi pego tentando fugir, ao passo que James e Sirius, antes de brincar bastante com ele, o mataram.

Mad-Eye Moody e Aberforth se ocupavam de Mulciber e os Lestrange. Bellatrix tentava, a todo custo, escapar, mas foi pega por Alice Longbottom. O sorriso que aquele demônio estampava no rosto ao morrer seria com certeza o último diante do que lhe esperava durante a Eternidade.

Amanda estava, francamente, em um estado de quase coma, tentando não entrar em choque...

Até que...

_Ele estava chegando. _

_Era ele, ninguém mais poderia se parecer assim._

E tudo o que ela pôde perceber era que ele vinha na sua direção, com aquelas pupilas verticais, aquele rosto sem nariz e lábios...

Não, ele ia na direção de _Dumbledore..._

_Mas parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta..._

Até que tudo voltou à velocidade normal, quando ela percebeu que o _rosto_ que se aproximava dela não era o de _Voldemort_, e sim o de _Lucius Malfoy_ e ele empunhava sua varinha, seus olhos eram mais sinistros e seu rosto mais distorcido que o daquela besta...

E Amanda foi atingida por um jato de luz verde, e a última coisa que viu foi a expressão quase cômica do mais puro desespero de Severus Snape, quando ela soltou aquele berro cortante que rasgou o céu o noturno.


	18. Chapter 18

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! AGRADECIMENTOS:

* MUITO OBRIGADA À HARRY POTTER LEXICON, SEM A QUAL ESSA FIC TERIA SIDO _I__MPOSSÍVEL._

* MUITO OBRIGADA À HARRY POTTER WIKI, UMA GRANDE FONTE DE AJUDA!

* MUITO OBRIGADA À VIOLA BLACK, QUE ME DEU IDEIAS MARAVILHOSAS: A DO SIRIUS COM A MARLENE E DA EMMELINE E LUPIN, INCLUSIVE. MUITOS PERSONAGENS SÓ DERAM CERTO GRAÇAS A ELA. A FIC, INCLUSIVE, **SÓ NÃO PAROU NUM CERTO PONTO, GRAÇAS A ELA.**

* MUITO OBRIGADA A ERIS, QUE TAMBÉM ME IMPULSIONOU E **FOI OUTRA QUE NÃO PERMITIU QUE A FIC MORRESSE**.

* RENANZINHO (RENAN), O _BETAZOID._ LEIAM AS FICS DELE NO NYAH! FANFICTION.

*** E A RAZÃO DE TUDO: A DEUSA, JO ROWLING.**

* * *

Capítulo 18 -

Amanda berrava. O grito de Amanda fez o sangue de Snape gelar. Bem como o de toda a Ordem.

_Bem como o de todos os Grifinórios e curiosos prestando exames, agora distraídos exasperados, que a fitavam._

"_Onde ela estava, e o que estava acontecendo?!"_

A mente de Amanda estava uma confusão. Ela não sentia que estava viva, nem sentia que estava lá. Era _Hogwarts, a exata Hogwarts do passado, onde todos pareciam estar prestando algum tipo de exame?!_

A luz do sol invadia as janelas e parecia querer cegá-la. Ela não conseguia conter os espasmos que lhe invadiam a cada segundo e as vozes que _gritavam dentro de sua cabeça, como se a batalha ainda estivesse ocorrendo._

"_Tom, seu Reinado nunca vai chegar nem ao começo. Não há lugar para você nem em Azkaban."_

"_AMANDA! MANDY! DESGRAÇADO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"_

"_NÃO, SNAPE! PARE!" _parecia a voz de Marlene...

"_CRUCIO!"_

Amanda não conseguia se mexer nem reagir, e sentia que estava sendo contida, sentia pessoas, _muita gente_ a sua volta, uma mulher exigindo para que todos lhes dessem espaço, ela estava sendo carregada, seu nariz não parava de sangrar...

* * *

Amanda acordou dias depois. Foi o que lhe disseram. Não, foi o que _Madame Pomfrey_ lhe disse, enquanto insistia em se esquivar de toda e _qualquer_ "pergunta estranha" que a garota insistisse em lhe fazer, mas apenas lhe empurrava misturas garganta abaixo.

- Já disse que você está _delirando_. Você _nunca_ deixou Hogwarts, menina. Está apenas sofrendo os efeitos do estresse causado pelos exames, só isso. Ficaria impressionada se eu lhe contasse com que frequência isso costuma acontecer por aqui. Mas devo confessar que você realmente ultrapassou o limite.

Realmente, _não havia _conversa com aquela velha maluca.

- Desejo ver o Professor Snape. Por favor.

Ela suspirou, sem disfarçar sua irritação.

- _O Professor Snape. Sim. _Ele tem vindo aqui com _muita_ frequência, para meu gosto. Demonstra um interesse bastante... _peculiar_ por você, e não acho que o _Diretor_ vá gostar de saber disso.

- O que a senhora acha, francamente, não me interessa nem um pouco. E se fosse do interesse dele, com certeza ele não viria aqui com... _"muita frequência"_, como a senhora mesma colocou.

Amanda sabia que estava excedendo uma autoridade que nem tinha, mas o fato de Madame Pomfrey lhe ter confessado que Snape ia vê-la... _todos os dias... _E um_ "interesse peculiar..."_

Ainda bem que a enfermeira não teve tempo de retrucar. O interesse peculiar de suas afeições entrou bem na hora...

- _Severus_. – Madame Pomfrey disse com desprezo. – Que coincidência, estávamos falando de você.

- Bem, eu acho.

- E o que haveria de mal para se dizer? – Amanda não conseguiu se conter, quase pulando da cama. Madame Pomfrey estava _indignada_ diante da "troca de olhares" e da _tensão_ do "não-dito".

- Papoula... – disse Snape, da forma mais gentil que pôde. – Poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor?

- Mas... Mas o—

- Eu insisto. _Por favor._ – Ele _exigiu._

A enfermeira se retirou, bufando de indignação.

- Snape! Snape, eu-

Snape correu até o leito em que Amanda estava deitada, tomou-a nos braços e esmagou seus lábios contra os dela. Ela esteve prestes a desmaiar novamente, ou quem sabe, ter _outro_ colapso nervoso. _Ninguém_ poderia culpá-la, seja lá qual fosse o caso.

- Explique isso – ela solicitou, ofegante, segurando-se nele – _Como?!_

- Não sei. _Não sabemos._ Dumbledore está estudando seu caso, junto ao Ministério. Seu Vira-Tempo, simplesmente, _desapareceu._ Não conseguimos chegar a absolutamente _nenhuma_ conclusão.

- Mas, e o resultado?! E _Harry_?!

- Bem, quanto a isso...

Alguém bateu na porta, para se fazer notado. Era Dumbledore. Ele não havia mudado muito.

- _Amanda Rice._

Ela não sabia o que isso queria dizer, então, simplesmente continuou em silêncio.

- Não sabemos exatamente, bem na verdade, não sabemos _nada_ sobre a sua situação. Mas você... você teve _muita sorte._ Só perdeu _cinco_ anos de sua vida. Não é? Mas ainda bem que quase ninguém conseguiu notar a diferença.

Amanda corou.

- Mas... Mas _como_? O que significa...?

- Também não sabemos. Mas foi tudo _muito_ fortuito para nós e, inclusive, para _você._ Você permaneceu _cinco_ anos numa Era que sequer era a sua e voltou de onde veio, só que aprendendo com o Passado. Um paradoxo mais que bizarro, sem querer ser redundante. O Ministério deseja lhe honrar com a _Terceira Classe da Ordem de Merlin_, assim que você terminar seus estudos e se você nos honrar seguindo o caminho para se tornar um Auror, é claro.

Amanda não disse nada. Ficou só lá, parada, pálida e olhando para ele.

- Eu sei que, depois de tudo o que você passou, parece injusto e trivial que você deva terminar seus estudos, mas considere isso como uma _punição_. Afinal, você _se apoderou_ de um artefato mágico e infringiu várias Leis. Apenas por isso, eu deveria confiná-la em Azkaban, sem direito a audiência no Wizengamot, nem nada. Mas desde que eu assumi o posto de Ministro, primo pela Justiça com menos burocracia e mais _consistência_. Espero que compreenda, Srta. Rice.

Amanda apenas meneou que "sim" com a cabeça. Ela... ela não compreendia muito bem, só sabia que achava que ia desmaiar, mas ouviu algo que tinha a ver com _Merlin_ e devia ser coisa boa. Então, como Dumbledore _nunca _falhara com ela, era melhor concordar.

E depois, de que adiantava não terminar os estudos se ela _sequer_ sabia aparatar?!

* * *

Só _uma_ coisa podia ser pior que aparatar:

_Dirigir._

E se Amanda Rice conseguisse dominar esse inferno na Terra, pelo menos _dirigir_ ela não iria precisar!

E Snape _não_ era paciente. E sempre a fazia chorar.

Mesmo sabendo que todos estavam salvos, mesmo que Harry Potter fosse um garoto decente com um pai daqueles e que Lucius Malfoy fosse passar o resto da vida enlouquecendo em Azkaban...

"_Estrunchar"_ soava _exatamente_ como _"ferragens"_ e _"fratura exposta"_.

- Não posso trazer você a Hogsmead no colo _toda vez!_ – vociferava Snape. – Você já está, _literalmente_, grande demais para isso!

- Seu estúpido, grosso e _idiota_! – ela berrava, chorando. – Não vê o _quanto_ isso é _difícil_?!

Snape ia se irritar, _novamente_, mas respirou fundo e abraçou Amanda, consolando-a.

- Não entendo você... – ele disse, soando sincero. – Salva o mundo, me dá o emprego dos sonhos e não consegue fazer a coisa mais simples.

- _Não é simples!_

- Que seja... – ele suspirou. – Também não dá mais para esperar. Eu tenho algo para você. Estava guardando para... bem, para que servisse como uma comemoração, mas não sei _quando_ esse dia vai chegar, sem querer desencorajá-la... E como estamos em frente a sua loja favorita... Bem...

Amanda não tinha _ideia_ do que Snape estava falando, exceto pelo fato que, sua loja favorita era a _Honeydukes_.

Até que ele se ajoelhou em meio à neve, e ela percebeu.

E naquele momento, sentia-se capaz de _qualquer coisa._

Ele tirou do bolso de suas vestes negras uma caixinha. Quando Amanda a abriu, nela havia um anel com uma pedra negra, _ônix_. Era a maior gema daquela espécie que já vira. Não muito usual como anel de noivado...

- São meus olhos. – ele disse, ainda ajoelhado na neve. – Eu sei que lhe devo _muito mais_, mas, por enquanto, é tudo o que posso lhe dar. Podemos nos casar assim que você aprender a aparatar e passar nesse teste. _Não_ é uma condição, pois _eu sei que você vai conseguir._

Finalmente, Amanda se permitiu chorar sem se importar. Ela o tomou pelas mãos, o abraçou, e aparatou com ele para algum lugar secreto, onde ela também pudesse confessar como se sentia.


End file.
